


Tale of the Russian punk and the Japanese cinnamonroll

by JamieAvenBell



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Coach Katsuki Yuuri, Coach Victor Nikiforov, College, Crushes, F/M, Identity Reveal, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, POV Katsuki Yuuri, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Retirement, SkyGem Retirement Challenge, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, and everyone who has to deal with him, everyone loves Yuri Katsuki, skating family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieAvenBell/pseuds/JamieAvenBell
Summary: Shirley and Adam are freshmen at college and both are into their new class mates. Shirley, Sports Management student, crushes on her adorable Japanese seat mate who she eagerly helps since his knee injury ended his career too soon. As Adam still gathers the courage to speak to the always angry Russian Punk in his World literature class who is the hot center of all the rumors and gossip on campus.But somehow the two of them seems connected to each other?My version of SkyGem’s Retirement Challenge. Outside POV.





	1. Beginnings: Shirley & Katsuki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyGem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGem/gifts).



> I’m following SkyGems Retirement Challenge for weeks now, loving each and every story! Well, my short idea to contribute grew into a 8k story (ending not in sight) which I’m going to upload from now on. :D
> 
> I've never been to an American college so please forgive me any huge mess-ups. I'm completly relying on novels and movies I know.

Shirley suppressed a sigh as she observed her ‚Introduction into Sports Management‘-class with beady eyes. She was living since a couple of days in her dorm, still not getting used to the foreign location. Not even one day passed without getting lost or ending up somewhere she didn’t head to. Her roommate was definitely partying and enjoying life too much. Either she woke up Shirley in the middle of the night rampaging in their shared room or she didn’t even touch her sheets, leaving Shirley a bit worried. High school boys utterly destroyed her trust in men, but there she was: sitting in Sports Management with around thirty guys and five girls. Her teacher seemed at least nice, a middle-forty man clad in a university of Illinois T-Shirt and a dark blue jacket.

They should be studying business for the next years but most of the guys were boasting about their High school achievements in sports and their general plans why they would be the next big number. If they were this good why weren’t they playing for a college team?, Shirley wondered. Or were even scouted by national teams? Jerks. Though she didn’t expect so many of them.  
Her mobile phone flared up revealing another message from Adam, her best friend since forever. Unlike Shirley who was stuck in the late afternoon class, Adam was already done for the day and was more than eager to tell her everything. E-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g. Apparently there was some hot guy in his class he was head over heels with. Shirley smiled at the last message _He looks like an elven prince! I swear!_ and tried to concentrate once more. Thanks to Adam she been through her fair share of fantasy novels and movies in the last years, still ‘elven prince’ sounded a bit off. Who would walk around with bleached blond hair till their but and fake pointed ears? Did he meet a hardcore cosplayer?

The doors opened with a creak and Shirley spotted a silhouette in the corridor. Sitting relatively close she could hear a whispered “It’s alright, you can go now, koneko” before a mop of blond hair scooted away. A man, a little taller than Shirley, entered their auditorium. Dark brown hair, skillfully styled back, and eyes like molten chocolate. Shirley’s heart skipped a beat or two although her last cheating boyfriend cured her from any desire of having a relationship. But wow. This guy was some eye candy she wouldn’t resist looking at. At least one of her fellow students was more than decent.  
“I thought you didn’t want to come anymore.” The teacher’s tone was mocking as the newcomer quietly closed the doors.  
“I’m really sorry.” He bowed shortly. “I underestimated the distances and the stairs of this building. It won’t happen again.”  
A little too late Shirley recognized the knee brace and the crutch that the guy leaned on.  
“We’ve got an elevator that is a little hard to find. I can show you afterwards.” The teacher said with a smile that puzzled the rest of the students. Everyone would have been scolded heavily by now. “Please take a seat. We’re still at the introduction.”  
Shirley didn’t listen to the next one telling off his brilliant idea to be a scout/manager/theywereallthesame since the new guy decided to limp in her direction. He chose the first seat in her row, right beside her.  
Knee braces were items of hell which Shirley remembered vividly, because she once had to wear one herself. So she stood up and offered silently to take the new comer’s bag as he settled down in a (hopefully) comfortable position; arranging his crutch before he took back his belongings.  
He graced her with an adorable smile so that Shirley swore silently to keep open every damn door she could find in this building. On a side note she realized how soft the leather shoulder bag has been, screaming expensive expensive expensive.

It was her turn now to introduce herself so Shirley faced the class and tried to ignore her new seatmate. “Hi, I’m Shirley Warren, eighteen years old, from Springfield, Ohio. I played Lacrosse in my High school Team quite well but weren’t scouted or anything. In my opinion there aren’t enough skilled female sports managers so my dream is to improve the conditions of female athletes, especially at younger ages. Probably in ball games but that is not set into stone.”  
Some guys cheered at her little speech as if they took her seriously. Her introduction sounded a bit feministic though she didn’t care. Too little men were really interested in women’s sports. Shirley had lost count how often she was humiliated or degraded in her life. How often some asshole asked her why she didn’t choose cheerleading. Or something where she could at least wear nice costumes. Like cheerleading and stuff.  
Shirley knew how hard cheerleader had to train that her shows look awesome, easy and fluid. Those guys probably had not.

„Again sorry for my delay.“ Her seatmate started and Shirley was already attached to his clear and sincere voice. “My name is Katsuki Yuuri and I’ve grown up in Hasetsu, Japan, and …”  
“What did you play?” Steven two rows in front interrupted him. “You’re too light for a Football player unless they’re throwing you across the field.” Half of the class laughed at the joke. “Maybe Basketball? Soccer?”  
Shirley tried hard not to roll her eyes. Sitting right next to Katsuki she could clearly see that he’s an athlete. He wore a light blue sweater that accented his face but was loosely cut to hide his lean and ripped arms. And those legs … She had taken a good look on his strong, firm thighs, probably sculptured form endless hours at running. This guy was an athlete through and through, possessing a well-toned body which some of the other guys should wish for.  
Katsuki flashed them a shy smile. “I’m more into winter sports.”  
“Like skiing?” Someone asked. Shirley hadn’t learned all the names yet, why bother? “Are there mountains high enough to ski in Japan?”  
Katsuki ignored the offence easily, took out a convertible tablet instead. “Of course there are.”  
Jerks. Definitely. But Shirley was too focused eyeing him. He didn’t show off designer clothes though everything was extremely well fitted and a league more upscale than her own destroyed jeans and slightly wrinkled tank top.  
“How come you speak English so fluently?” Another one who Shirley wanted to strangle or at least hit in the head. At least one third of the students present inherited foreign traits, from Hispanic to Asian to Caucasian. Still they all could speak English; otherwise the university wouldn’t have picked them.  
“I’ve attained a bachelor degree in linguistic at the University of Michigan.” This bit of information at least impressed everyone. How old was Katsuki? He looked like twenty-two. “And well … my knee injury suddenly changed my plans so I thought I could pursue further my academic career.”  
He said it so humbly. Shirley has seen athletes broke down because of injuries. Many didn’t know what to do with themselves when their time at competitions ended before their prime. But Katsuki seemed calm and composed as if sports management had been his second career choice all along.  
There was no grudge hidden in his eyes. Shirley didn’t dare to ask whether he could return to his profession. Knee injuries must be fatal for skiing.

* * *

  
After class some of the other guys huddled around Katsuki who didn’t seemed to be irritated although he was a head smaller. The guys teased him a bit more but he stayed charming and waved off most of her approaches: “I’m sorry I’m already meeting someone after this.”  
“Then tell your babe ‘Hi’ from us, hopefully she knows how to treat an injured guy right.”  
Katsuki chuckled lightly at this, still he turned immediately as Shirley taped his arm. “If you need any help to fight against doors, stairs and stuff, just ask me.” Her suggestion came out as a half attempt of flirting. Damn. “Or maybe we should form a study group. You already know how college works, right?”  
He nodded and minutes later they’ve exchanged mobile phone numbers and email addresses. ‘yuuri.k-n@gmail.com’ – Shirley double saved the account info just in case.  
“I fear some of my physiotherapist’s appointments will clash with my classes.” He really looked troubled for an instance; shoulders slouched, before he held himself up almost too gracefully on this crutch. “It would be nice to have someone who can update me if I have to be absent.”  
“Sure thing.” Shirley almost clapped her hands happily and settled for another light tap against his arm. It’s not like she’s into Katsuki, or men at the moment, but the guy was charming, nice and oozed off so comfortable waves she couldn’t stop smiling. She almost felt blessed having him beside her, a hot, intelligent guy who didn’t prejudge. Plus he was serious about his studies – jackpot!

Tennis girl joined the fun immediately, eyeing Katsuki like some lollipop she desperately wanted to lick. Plus Jones who had to give up his swimming career due to his shoulder which couldn’t withstand anymore.  
Katsuki excused himself first, following the teacher who promised to show him the elevators. “I already have plans in the evening, though it was really nice to meet you all. Thank you.” Shirley didn’t understand why he expressed his gratitude but maybe that was a Japanese thing to do.  
“I’m totally having him in my bed three weeks from now.” Tennis girls announced right after the door closed behind them. “And my desk, and on the flights of my dorm, I’ll have him everywhere.”  
“He’s not straight.” Jones replied. “I bet twenty bucks that he’s gay. Look at his clothes.”  
Shirley snorted. “Really? Every guy who knows how to dress himself is gay? I’m up to the bet, twenty bucks: I say he has a girlfriend.” Honestly she prayed that Katsuki was in a relationship, no girl should let him slip out of her fingers. Otherwise he had to have a major character flaw like cheating or something even crueler.  
The three of them shook hands before departing and soon Shirley texted Adam where to meet.  
Because now she had her own exciting story to tell.


	2. Beginnings: Adam & Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ~  
> I seriously love you all! Thank you for your help, your comments and kudos! I'm at a loss for words. :)

A week later Shirley was still head over heels with her seatmate. But as she settled for quite adoration Adam hopped on the fangirl train. Adam had been always fond of stories, books, movies … he even tried to write on a pastime basis. So Shirley had just smiled and encouraged him to choose Literature as his major. Though in Comparative & World Literature class he met some enigma guy who has gotten to be the hot topic of every new student this semester.  
On the outside he should look like “an elven prince” – Shirley couldn’t tell, somehow she didn’t spot him yet. This wasn’t too extreme since thousands of students were living on campus.  
On the inside he was quite rotten.  
Still Adam worshipped him.

“Although he likes to wear that baggy college jacket with those odd sew on patches, you should see him in a casual two-piece vest.“Adam swooned as they walked down the almost empty road to their next destination. “And his legs, oh his legs, Shirley. They’re thin and slender though I would bet he can jump two meters high with them. And today he wore a leopard print tank top, I couldn’t concentrate all class.” Adam waved his hand as if he had to cool him down. For September it had been surprisingly hot outside, plus Adam was burning with adoration.  
“Thank you for the styling update.” Shirley joked. „Why don’t you tell me something what you two are actually doing? Or talking about?”  
„They’re a lot rumors.“ Adam started and hesitated. „But I don’t think they’re true.“  
“Tell me.” Shirley linked their arms together, eager to listen.  
„He was barely settled in his dorm as he clobbered his roommate after an argument. Pretty nasty everyone says. The other one has a blue eye, a missing teeth and a broken arm.”  
Shirley whistled. “And Plisetsky?”  
„Nothing.“ Adams seemed relieved. „Yuri must be really skilled or the rumors are blown up. I would guess the latter. Though I already checked and he’s living without a roommate now. And his old one still looks a bit battered.“  
Her best friend turned into a full time stalker, Shirley mused but kept quite. That Russian punk really did a number on him. It had been a long time since Adam was so smitten by a guy.

„In our third class together he literally scared a girl to death. She’s one of those high-class daughters, strictly raised in Catholic beliefs. She was mocking Yuri for his hair and insulting gay people all together, the usual accusations. I was so furious, Shirley, I almost stood up and told her to shut her mouth. But then Plisetsky did. He cornered her, dead serious, eyes blazing and shouted ‘What’s wrong being gay? It’s not like we can choose who we love, can we? But you can choose to be such an asshole or not.’ That moment I swore to myself I’m going to buy a house with my future husband Yuri and we’re going to adopt two kids, a boy and a girl.” He laughed heartily. “Well, a kiss for starters wouldn’t be bad, too.“  
„You’re both into literature.“ Shirley tried to approach another topic. She was way too young for children. “Do you share a favorite author or …“  
Adam’s breath hitched. „I haven’t talked to him.“  
„You … what?“  
He stilled, eyes closed as if he was in pain. “I’ve tried, but Yuri always isolates himself from the rest. Partly the others ignore him. There’s a rumor that he’s been drinking and opening a fight club with the most brutal ice hockey players. He has some nasty bruises like he was shoved in to the ground to heavily.”

They’ve arrived at the language department quite early; Shirley took her time to climb the stairs. The tutor of her next class had been ill at the beginning of the semester, so today would be the first class for French. She had never been into languages though some tiny tiny voice kept telling her to try. It couldn’t be worse to broaden her knowledge. It could be useful in the future if she had to work with Canadian athletes, couldn’t it?  
Plus a certain seatmate of her seemed to have travelled around the world twice. At least he visited a lot of countries and cities and liked to share his experiences. Without bragging – Shirley still wondered how he did that.  
“You’re too afraid to speak to your Russian punk?” Shirley inquired dumbfounded.  
“He’s so otherworldly.”  
“He sounds like a thug.”  
“I’m pretty sure that’s a façade.” Adams sighed dreamily. Again. “Oh, how I wish I could tore that grumpy mask of him.”  
Shirley repeated more violently: “Thuuuug!”  
Adam shook his head. “He’s violent and angry and runs quite a nasty mouth, yes, but …”  
She groaned, her best friend always found some good points. Even in players, cheaters and the worst ones who hit their partners. “He’s brilliant, really, really intelligent. Our teacher praises him for his insight and skill to analyze even complex characters and plot turns. It’s like he has read all those books we’re having on our reading list. He’s a really diligent worker.”  
“You’re hopeless.”  
“Yes I am. Hopelessly in love.”  
“Don’t come running if he breaks your arm or nose.”  
“He won’t.”

* * *

 

Shirley snorted at his remark and reminded Adam that Plisetsky probably didn’t know his existence. So there was a fair chance that he would annoy that thug, too. It was cruel but in the end she had to open Adam’s eyes for the truth before he suffered a devastating heartbreak.  
“So why did we join a beginner’s class in French?” Adam nuzzled her shoulder and drew her close as their classroom came into view. “Could your hot Japanese seatmate be the reason for it?”  
“Katsuki said it would be fun …” Her voice trailed off.  
“Ahhh.” The longer Adam elongated the sound the brighter his grin grew. “You’re into him, right?”  
“No, not really, I don’t think so. Maybe a little.” Shirley confessed. “He’s so mature! As if he’s fifteen years older but the next second he can act like a shy kid and …” Shirley continued how she really liked to learn and work with her seatmate. He had taken her seriously form the start, her questions, her ideas, her arguments – it was a nice change of pace since she was often labeled as a lowly Lacrosse player.

Katsuki made it a habit to show up ridiculously early at classes; still needing the support of his crutch made him a slow as turtle. Today he leaned outside the course room - which was closed off – concentrating on his phone while sipping at a Starbucks coffee. The most heavenly smile grazed his features and Shirley rejoiced in her mind to win the stupid bet. Katsuki was as love-struck as love-struck a human being could be. Then it dawned her that she would never have a chance, a glimpse of a chance. Yes, he became a good friend to her though she nursed that tiny tiny tiny hope to appeal to this gorgeous guy.  
Feeling her sadness Adams pulled them to a stop, they’re still too far away to get noticed by her crush.  
“Well, now you have all the time to help me charm my elves princes!” Adam squealed dramatically.  
“This is not funny …”  
Before they could argue any further two Asian girls approached Katsuki; giggling and holding hands as if they needed the support. They’re shoving each other, Shirley wondered why.  
“You talk first!” A nervous shriek and one of the girls stumbled forward.  
Katsuki looked up at the sound, a bit startled … and then Shirley would have sworn to be teleported into another universe.  
“Katsuki-Nikiforov-sama?” The girl asked, clutching her tablet like a life line.  
“Yes?” He greeted them with a blinding smile that almost turned the girls into pudding.  
“Oh my god, it’s really you! We would have never thought to meet you here!” The two spoke more rapidly now. “We’re Victuuri follower since day one at the Cup of China and we really love Viktor’s and your IG accounts … and lately we were puzzled because we somehow recognized the background but waved it off … I mean why would you be in Illinois? Of all places!”  
“Would you be so nice to keep it a secret?” He pointed at his knee brace. “I’m here to recover before the next season starts.”  
A lot of gushing and squealing and a huge amount of selfies later the two girls shoved several items into Katsuki’s fingers apparently pleading for autographs. Shirley had been lost to the latter conversation as the girls switched to Japanese.  
Giggling and smiling happily the two girls took a leave, faces flushed and steps a bit wobbly.  
Katsuki waved at them which resulted into even more blushing. “Please let Viktor know we’re looking forward to Yuratchka’s upcoming season!” They screamed simultaneously. “And get well soon! We miss you!”  
“He must be the hell of a skier.” Adam nudges her so that her utter tension and shock dissolves. “Maybe he skis naked.”  
“Who would like to watch someone ski naked?” Shirley hissed, keeping her voice as low as possible.  
“You obviously.”  
Adam was her best friend for over a decade otherwise she would have been deeply offended.

* * *

 

Yes, Shirley’s crush kept growing every minute she spent with Katsuki. Especially when it turned out that he and Adam hit off friendly, starting a passionate conversation about the books Adams has to read for college. Even more as he took out a pair of blue-rimmed glasses that transformed Mr. hotness into an adorable student. With glasses on and a comfy short sleeved hoodie he looked so young and innocent – Shirley never thought that she would fall for the innocent type.  
Without glasses … hello, sexy – it was a mystery Shirley never wanted to solve.  
Adam’s crush, this Yuri, showed up, too, almost too late. Shirley immediately recognized him since she’d never seen a guy with platinum blond hair that reached to his butt and it suited him nevertheless. He braided it to some complex pattern so that it didn’t distract him and Shirley suddenly felt hot jealously burning inside her. No one should be allowed to have such magical hair. And he was tall and slender, almost a bit feminine, as he glided with grace through the door like she was dancing or flying or … Damn, he was otherworldly.  
Adam’s eyes were practically glued to him as Yuri moved through the lines and flopped right beside Katsuki.  
“Yo.” Yuri grunted as a greeting, he didn’t even take off the hood of his college jacket - his braid laying on his shoulder like a thick snake. Sharp green eyes bored into her. “Who’s them?”  
“Ah, that’s Shirley, she’s in my study group and her friend Adam.” Katsuki introduced calmly. “You’re that Adam she often talks about, aren’t you?”  
“Hi.” Shirley kept her answer short, already glaring at that Russian punk. Who did he think he was?  
Yuri just nodded, ignoring the devastating look on Adam’s face as he hasn’t been recognized.  
“I sit behind you in Literature most of the time … so … why do you want to learn French?” Adam seized the moment and asked.  
It was Katsuki who answered first. “I already speak Japanese, English, Russian, some casual Thai and bit German thanks to a friend from Switzerland.” He smiled. “Why not adding French? At least I don’t have to learn another alphabet.”  
Shirley couldn’t stop fangirling though. He was just adorable. (Simultaneously she felt like an idiot for never picking up a second language.)  
“… um ... Yuri?” Adam almost squeaked.  
Yuri deadpanned. “Because I want to insult my arch enemy in his mother tongue.”  
Katsuki burst into laughter which earned him confused looks from all over the classroom. The Russian punk never told a joke – what was so funny?  
Yuri slapped his arm with too much force to call it playfully.  
“Gomen, gomen.” Katsuki couldn’t stop though. “I wish I’d recorded that.”  
The punk sent him a death glare which made Shirley tremble although she sat one row behind them. Katsuki didn’t even flinch as Yuri snatched his coffee and downed it like nothing. He suppressed his fear splendidly; his laughter was still a bit disturbing. In his place Shirley would have fled.  
Beside her Adam shoved his wrist almost into his mouth before he could squeal. What had gotten into him? Yuri was dangerous; he obviously targeted Katsuki and tried to bully him. Shirley frowned the longer she observed both guys in front. No way! No one was stealing her only decent classmate. She would make sure to protect Katsuki from that rebel.


	3. The Katsuki adoration club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is calling Viktor ‘Vic-chan’ for a reason, yes he’s kind of avoiding the topic but can’t really stop being proud. Dorks in love and such. ;)

“Rule #1 of the Katsuki adoration club …” Shirley started.  
“There is no Katsuki adoration club?” Jones interrupted her little speech and, snorted into his coffee.  
„Idiot“, Tina hissed while taking a bite from her chocolate chip cookies. „Take this serious.“ She was still after Katsuki’s pants but all her efforts to charm him went unnoticed. Shirley hadn’t decided yet either her seatmate was doing this on purpose or he was totally oblivious.  
“The first rule is: No one is allowed to google him!” She continued as she put down the notes she would need later. “We like him for the person he is not for his autograph.”  
After retelling the strange encounter with the two Japanese fangirls the group had agreed that Katsuki didn’t inform them about his career since he wanted to stay incognito. There were just two reasons for leaving to another country: 1. He had fucked up splendidly (honestly no one thought that was possible). 2. He wanted a fresh start without his fame.   
Chelsea who was a new member of the study group (a.k.a. Katsuki adoration club) held up her hand. She was a fragile, shy girl from Alaska one head shorter than Shirley, who loved frisky maxi skirts with paisley pattern. No one believed at her introduction that she had been a female ice hockey player. “But I …”  
“No!” Tina and Shirley shouted.  
„But I’ve seen …“  
„No!“  
„We like the mystery.“ Shirley explained and sighed. „I picture him as a long distance skier. Nothing ever stops him.“   
“Snowboarding.”  
“Biathlon.“ Jones continued. „Imagine how he’s deeply concentrating and then he hits all the targets on the first attempt.”  
“Speed skating. I would take everything as long it hast o be done in a skin tight suit.”    
Everyone looked expectantly at Chelsea who was at loss for words. “Um … I …”

Cackling laughter stopped their fantasies. Shirley scanned the small campus café they were seated at and to her horror the Russian punk was sprawled on an armchair at the window. She didn’t recognize him at first; today he was wearing some kind of white-red tracksuit. Plus he genuinely read something at a convertible tablet.  
“What’s so funny?” Jones gathered his courage first.  
“You’ve forgot figure skating.” The punk didn’t even look up. Instead he took a sip of his green tea.  
The whole group flinched and Tina even ducked her head. Sometimes rumors were a scary thing.   
“Figure skating? That showy glittery dancing on ice?” Shirley replied. „No way. That doesn’t fit.“  
„You don’t even know who we’re talking about so just shut up.” Tina replied furiously. “No one asked for your opinion.”  
Jones crossed his arms in front of his chest as Chelsea buried her nose in her cup; squeezing her eyes shut. Yuri’s bad reputation was well known on campus by now.  
Though all Yuri did was sending them a glare and pretending that they didn’t exist as he focused on his own work.

From the start Katsuki had been the center of their study group. Without him present, the adoration club would just giggle and sigh and rave about his ass (Jones excluded who still claimed to be straight although no one believed him). He was genuinely studying with them, eager to learn parts he didn’t understand and always offering to explain.  
He never slacked off, always focused at work – unless they talked about some trivia parts like their hometowns or High school memories. Yet he had often dodged questions directed at him and Shirley soon had let him off.  
He was so brutally busy with his physiotherapy and his work at the college ice rink … those two things should be enough to fill a day aside from classes and studying. But Katsuki often messaged with some mystery person or got calls where he had to confirm appointments for Shirley had no idea what. Sometimes those were even located in the next big city like Detroit or Chicago.  
Katsuki was extremely diligent but was always running out of time.   
That’s why Shirley didn’t get a chance to warn him of that Russian punk up until now. Every time she thought about it Katsuki vanished too soon. And today that Yuri sat in ear-shot …  
“Where do you live, Katsuki?” Jones asked instead of focusing on the presentation which was due next week. “You’re staying at the dorms?”  
Busy as he was he excused himself almost every time if they invited him to meet up in the evenings. Once he went to the cinema with them but apart from that  … Shirley secretly wished to drag him out drinking, dancing and … making out would be nice but she still refrained from trying anything at him. That love-struck expression haunted her like a nightmare.  
“Oh no, I already lived in a dorm last time.” Katsuki chuckled. “That was fun enough, but I prefer our apartment which is more in the center of the city.”  
Tina’s head shot up and she instantly ignored her notes. “Our? You have a roommate?”  
Chelsea almost choked on her coffee but gathered her bearings quickly.  
“Yes, kind of.” Katsuki answered affectionately. “Are you okay, Chelsea? Do you need help?”  
Chelsea was wheezing: “Iiii’m fiiiine. Thanks, Katsuki-Ni… uh … Katsu-” The rest of her sentence was left unspoken as a coughing fit rattled her.

The study group used the short impromptu break for a coffee refill and new orders of cake and tarts. Katsuki was an angel, Shirley decided dreamingly, he even new all their favorite tastes as he offered to pay since he had been late.  
“You can afford an apartment?”, Shirley pressed. She’d suspected from their first meeting that he was a lot of wealthier than most of the students, considering his clothes and gear. Still, an ultimate proof lacked. On days like this, when he rushed to the café after a doctor’s appointment which took longer than expected, she wasn’t so sure anymore. Black hair still wet and a bit tousled from a quick shower he was clad in black running tights, a loose-fitting shirt and a black and blue training jacket which was decorated by a little Japanese flag – Katsuki looked like any other (probably penniless) athlete on campus who juggled sports and college.  
But why was he so gorgeous in tights? Shirley’s heart couldn’t take this!  
“It’s more laid-back and peaceful to have an apartment outside of campus.” Katsuki continued as everyone was provided with coffee and tea. “We really like to cook so we have found one with a nice kitchen and enough room for a huge dining table. Plus, Vic-chan’s clothes need their own room. ”  
He chuckled at that statement. Screw his appearance, Shirley’s heart spontaneously combusted at his laugh honeyed with love and adoration.    
“This Vic-chan is enrolled here, too?” Jones interrupted before anyone else could ask.  
“Vic-chan is studying costume design, yes.“  
The members of the study group shared a look.    
Shirley had to keep him talking. That was her chance to get him to know better. “So ... more like the artsy type?”  
“Yes.” Katsuki smiled and took a sip of coffee. “We’re planning on opening our own faculty as coaches but Vic-chan is a loss at organizing. Two people went just fine ... but well, you can imagine. That’s why I applied to Sports Management.”

“How did you meet?” Shirley inquired further. She was so proud that her voice didn’t quiver.  
Calm and secretive Katsuki apparently liked to talk about his girlfriend. He almost glowed proudly as he told them with pink tinged cheeks: “We met during a competition almost 4 years ago and eloped one year later. The moment I asked Vic-chan, right in front of la Sagrada Família in Barcelona, I really wished our bond would last forever.”  
Chelsea totally squealed at that but didn’t dare to look Katsuki in the eyes.  
Shot gun romance. Shirley suppressed a sigh. Her chances were increases rapidly to zero. Less than zero.   
“You’re both into Winter Sports?” Tina joined the more interesting conversation easily. Studying Katsuki Yuuri was the best topic.  
“Yes. Vic-chan is highly decorated with several gold medals at championships and even Olympics in Figure Skating.”  
“Plus Vik- …” Chelsea stumbled on the name and was almost lost to another giggle. “I mean … Vic-chan held several World records.”  
“Yes. Since you are a fan should I ask for an autograph? But you have to keep our stay a secret. It’s nice being out of the media focus for once.” Katsuki beamed and winked at her so that Chelsea melted into a puddle instantly.  
“Th-thank yo-you!!! I’ll keep your secret! Promise!”  
Tina and Jones turned their heads where Yuri was still seating. Dumb-founded. The punk still ignored them as he typed something deep in thought. Probably an essay; everyone was loaded with assignments.  
Only Chelsea studied her fingers as if they were the most exciting things in the world and grinned stupidly. Did they met somewhere before when she’d done ice hockey?, Shirley wondered. Considering her look she probably was more into flowerly, glittering stuff which hockey didn’t provide. Figure skating might fit her taste.  
Shirley silently swore to never ever google Katsuki. Her poor heart wouldn’t stand the sight of his beautiful goddess girlfriend … edit: fiancé. As sweet as Katsuki was he would always kiss his fiancé proudly when she had won a medal.

Katsuki’s phone flared up, playing something that sounded like an Italian aria but Shirley wasn’t dead certain about this. She tried to catch a glimpse of the picture displayed but Katsuki already picked up revealing a blue phone case which was decorated with small comic poodles.  
He was a dog type. Couldn’t he get any more (sadly taken) boyfriend material?  
“Sorry, I have to take that call.” Katsuki stood up and took a few steps away so that he wouldn’t disturb them. He didn’t noticed how close he got that Yuri, Shirley expected a snarl or a shove soon.  
To their surprise the punk stayed silent and motionless.   
The only words Shirley understood were ‘Vic-chan’ and ‘da’ before Katsuki switched over to a string of Japanese curses. Probably curses; he sounded angry all at once.   
“Spill!”, Jones hissed. “Is that Vic-chan hot? That’s short for Victoria, right?”  
Chelsea pouted at his questions; a stubborn look appeared in her eyes.  
“Oh come on, is she blond? Or brunette? Is she well-stacked up?”  
Chelsea shook her head. “I won’t tell a single soul. I’m gonna frame that autograph and pass it on to my grandchildren as a family heirloom.”  
“Oh come on! Is she bigger than him? Like a Russian model?”  
“No, Jones. I’ve promised!”  
“And we promised not to look him up.” Shirley reminded them. “That includes his girlfriend!”  
Jones just set his head on the table and groaned.

With a tap Katsuki ended the phone and re-approached them, hands held up apologetic.   
“You speak Russian?” Tina wondered, mouth slightly hanging open. Shirley was the only one attending the French class so it was only her who had witnessed multiple languages Katsuki was capable of.  
Katsuki turned to them. “Ah, yes. I’ve lived over two years in St. Petersburg with Vic-chan before we moved here.” He gathered his stuff and pushed it into his bag hastily. “I’m sorry, something came up at the rink and I have to leave immediately. Would you be so kind and e-mail me anything important?”  
They nodded simultaneously and were graced with a smile.  
“Thank you!” Katsuki continued sealing his bag. “I didn’t touch my piece of cheese cake, so please enjoy it. See you, Friday!”  
They watched Katsuki almost running out of the café. Since their first meeting his physiotherapy had paid off, Shirley acknowledged. He was improving now fast-paced, taking big steps at a time.   
Without his crutch Katsuki moved like he was flowing, like he was water. Some day she would ask him if he learned to dance, too.   
For her every movement of Katsuki reminded her of an unknown, but beautiful dance.   
Shirley gulped down her coffee. She had fallen so deep, the whole situation was pitiful.

“I’m officially giving up.” Tina sighed. “Figure skating. That are those hot and slender babes who can bend their feet over their head smiling. No way I could stand a chance against this. I mean I’m good at hitting a small ball at full speed.”   
Shirley nodded in agreement. “Besides as smitten as Katsuki is of his girlfriend, I don’t want to be the one to ruin something special. Have you seen him smiling so ever in love?”  
“He’s studying a second time for his … um … significant other.” Chelsea agreed, although a bit hesitatingly. “That’s amazing.”  
“Yeah.” Jones still glared at her for keeping her mouth shut.  
Without further discussion the study group decided to ogle and slightly flirt with Katsuki but cross no further. They had to treasure their cinnamon roll.   
The huge plate of chocolate brownies Chelsea ordered for them helped, too. At least in Shirley’s opinion the best way to burry a crush was binge-eating lots and lots of sugar. Probably Chelsea wanted to apologize, too.

A few minutes later Katsuki suddenly returned to the café but didn’t head for their table. “Hey, koneko!”  
To their surprise the Russian punk looked up and snatched something that Katsuki threw at him. “Ketty’s laptop was stolen; she’ll deliver the final edition as soon as she has access to her cloud, so you’re free tomorrow. Don’t bring the car back too late.”  
Yuri just nodded.  
Shirley and the others just stared as Katsuki hurriedly left until he met someone she couldn’t distinguish clearly in the darkening alley.   
Koneko. Koneko? Where did she hear that odd word before? She couldn’t remember.  
The Russian punk spun the keys around his finger so that they were jingling soundly. But no one dared to ask what had happened moments before and he continued to read in silence. Except Shirley. She was more positive than ever that the guy blackmailed Katsuki. Otherwise that Yuri had to be the little brother of Katsuki’s girlfriend and he had to keep up with him for the sake of his relationship. Vic-chan seemed to be Russian, too.

“Well …” Yuri spoke up. Sharp green eyes bored right through them. “The first rule of the Katsuki adoration club is there is no Katsuki adoration club, right?”  
Every member of the study group blanched, Chelsea even forgot how to breathe.   
“You’ve eavesdropped.” Jones grumbled.  
“You weren’t keeping it a secret at all.” Yuri turned to them, keys still jiggling. “Listen, here’s the real first rule of your stupid gathering. The moment you pull a stunt I don’t like, I’m totally sure the Katsuki adoration club will suffer a huge set back. Like losing their idol.”  
No one replied or even dared to look offended as Yuri gathered his things. Shirley tried to shrug off the threat but somehow she couldn’t forget it. Was it meant as a warning? Did that punk wanted to blackmail them, too?  
“Chelsea, you’re not an angel, are you?”  
How did he dare! Shirley fumed and almost jumped from her stool to verbally attack that punk. Now he even offended sweet, shy Chelsea. She wasn’t the most beautiful girl on campus but she was still good-looking.  
Chelsea shook her head vigorously though. “Hell no, never! They’re way too aggressive and stalkerish!” She formed her hands to paws. “I’m a second generation neko-mimi or a ‘cat girl’ as you would say in English.”  
“That’s good to hear and makes you much smarter that your friends there. And by the way …” Yuri sent the rest of them an arrogant smirk before he was out through the door. “You’re downright boring and average compared to Vic-chan.”  
Jeez! How Shirley hated that twerp right now!

But Chelsea, shy, sweet Chelsea who couldn’t speak with Katsuki without stuttering, grabbed a bag full of brownies, her stuff and dashed out of the café. “Yuri-san! Please, wait!”  
“Maybe she likes bad boys?” Tina assumed. “Phew … she dumped us for a fuckhead.”  
“Another one fallen for the devil.” Shirley sighed deeply and set Rule #3 of the Katsuki adoration club: never ever hold a meeting in ear-shot of that punk.  



	4. Welcome to the madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honoured, flashed and extremely happy for every comment you write and every kudo you give me. :) It fuels me and lifts my writing spirit! Thank you! 
> 
> Chelsea somehow happened and wormed her way into the story. :D If you have the time check out the American female ice hockey teams, they're quite sucessfull I might say.
> 
> Masumi-san is Chris boyfriend/husband/... Kubo-sensei revealed his name on Twitter. :)
> 
> Well ... here comes the fluff. ^^

Adam always knew he would regret one day that he couldn’t reject Shirley’s pleas. Somehow she was obsessed with that Katsuki’s well-being. Not in a healthy fangirling way he had fallen for Yuri, simple gushing, admiring and enjoying his presence. Shirley had formed a plan to counter attack the threat called ‘Russian punk’ by blackmailing him. Or whatever … in the middle of her manifesto he had turned a deaf ear.  
He learned the most important steps though.  
Step 1: Shirley was following Katsuki to keep him ‘safe’. (Adam had asked her if she simply wished to be near him this was the lamest excuse ever. But she didn’t budge.)  
Step 2: He should be observing Yuri until he had dug out some secrets and dirt, dirt, dirt she could use against him if Yuri ever tried something again. Adam still wondered what she implied with that.

And there Adam was. Spy Adam. Secret Agent Adam. Call it what you like. He was hiding behind a tree. Pretending to call someone while he followed Yuri. Sneaking behind Yuri as the sprinted to an unknown destination after class. Ignoring Shirley’s text that she’d lost Katsuki again. This guy was a prodigy at disappearing for sure.  
He loved theatre and to switch roles easily for performances, but he never thought to act them out in real life.

* * *

Adam checked Yuri’s Instagram account periodically after he had spied on him from his back seat row. The moment Yuri went to his personal page he had learned his name by heart: Yuri_N_P_official. Official sounded so extra, so VIP. Did he have another private account?  
It was far easier to hunt him down with those pictures as clues. Plus he could gather information faster. Yuri had a thing for cats. Such a sweetie. And feline prints which was kind of cute.  
However he uploaded photos from Katsuki on a regular basis, too. He didn’t bother to tag him though. Shirley who still refused to google anything Katsuki-related surely missed that connection.  
Those photos were the first proof that Yuri wasn’t targeting Katsuki or whatsoever. Adam stared at last an hour at a shot dated from mid July where Katsuki was stretching his injured knee with a rubber band as Yuri sat beside him discussing something that the camera didn’t capture. The caption read: 2 months after surgery and doing great! #victuuri #neverstopfighting #backinnotime  
Adam stared another hour at the 1,677,221 hearts and at least 25k comments wishing good luck, get well soon, plus thousands of sentences in Cyrillic and kanji.

With no danger ahead Adam still followed them around. He had no idea how to tell Shirley that she judged Yuri too soon but he desperately wanted to befriend him after getting a few glimpses of his real personality.  
Or the personality most people weren’t allowed to experience.  
The first surprise of Yuri’s daily routine was how often he went to the college’s own ice rink. Despite the regular hours in the winter season no one bothered to pay attention at the ice rink. Adam included. The college hockey team trained there but he wasn’t even sure what happened to the rink the rest of the year.  
Yuri’s day started with a period at the rink, often enough he went in his free time, too, or he rushed back in the evenings, not leaving before several hours passed. He always carried a huge backpack with him, Adam couldn’t distinguish the content, but according to the track suits and his damp hair as if he had showered there, Yuri was thoroughly training.  
He was an athlete.  
Like Shirley and the other guys from Sports Management.  
But nobody suspected a thing.  
Except Chelsea, a shy girl at first glance who hid a bubbly soul underneath. Abandoning her frisky wardrobe she sometimes accompanied Yuri. Although her tracksuits clearly showed her as an American athlete. All stripes and stars. She wore a similar backpack and Adam almost stood paralyzed as he watched them contending a heated argument.  
Yuri never talked to anyone.  
No one ever was allowed to disagree – beware the Russian punk, blabla …  
Chelsea must be a fighter, hardcore tough girl. The first meeting with the hockey players they tried to intimidate her, the second those burly, giant men worshipped her. But Chelsea brought baskets full of thermos and sandwiches, too, smiling happily like she was Snow White and had to feed twenty hungry ice skater non-dwarfs.  
As hard as Adam tried to solve the mystery he always failed at the front doors of the rink. Only those who booked private sessions beforehand were allowed to enter.  
  
The second, even bigger surprise had been the men Yuri accompanied. Aside from a silver haired gorgeous man that regularly argued with Yuri in rapid Russian - or something that sounded to Adam like Russian – he spotted Shirley’s most wanted.  
The first time Adam almost texted Shirley that she was terrible at keeping an eye on him. Then he forgot to as he squealed so loud the whole campus should have heard.  
It was late in evening when Katsuki waited under a lamp post near the rink until Yuri lunged from the shadows, crying out loud in Japanese and tackle-hugging his back.  Adam didn’t hear them talk but he could see them laugh and soon the silver haired man joined from inside, too. (Adam would learn much later that this had been the first week anniversary of Katsuki not needing his crutch anymore.)  
  
The next day Katsuki and Yuri casually strolled into the ice rink – despite the private training hours. Adam was happy to spy in a sitting position, hidden behind a dumpster otherwise he would have collapsed. Yuri carried Katsuki’s stuff as he joked about something vividly he couldn’t hear. Then the older one ruffled Yuri’s hairs in a way like big brother’s to do with their baby sister and earned a screech that he did ruin the tresses.  
Since then Adam wondered if Yuri was into older men or Katsuki the other way around. He wouldn’t suspect them playfully flirting. Maybe they … they … Adam didn’t find an answer for that.

* * *

 

Days passed as he updated Shirley that nothing dangerous did happened (which was true) and that Yuri didn’t have any skeletons in his closet. Detective Adam grew bolder in his approaches, relying on Instagram and his collected knowledge, he dared advancing into ear-shot.  
Even Chelsea had made an appearance on Yuri’s IG now, they had taken a photo inside the rink; smiling mischievously. _The world is small. Look who I met today. @Alaskan_Chelsea_T #juniorchampions #reunion #PyeongChang2018_  
She was also the first one to comment: @Yuri_N_P_official, my girls are going to cheer for you at Skate Canada until our throats are hoarse! #nekomimispromise

“Katsudon!” A familiar voice raged on, startling Adam who almost dropped his phone. Yuri shoved through the doors of the rink running directly at Katsuki. After Shirley’s several warnings Adam still doubted that the Russian guy would openly attack anyone. Plus, Katsuki didn’t seem afraid. Adam had seen their classmates turning white as sheets but he only secured his to-go-cup for an impact as Yuri arrived in a flash. Hair wildly swinging in tow.  
“You have to talk with Viktor!” Yuri pleaded as he stopped directly in front of Katsuki. (He could sound pleadingly!) “Please, he keeps telling me that the song is too fast to keep up with for my SP, but I would bet he’s just getting old.”  
“Sure, koneko.” Katsuki chuckled. “You’re step sequences were pretty good last time, we can work out what’s the best solution.”  
Yuri frowned. “It’s bullshit, but he surely wants to ruin your choreography. We’ve worked too hard to cut it down now.”  
“He’s just worried that your stamina wouldn’t last and you tire yourself out in the middle of your SP.”  
Yuri snorted at that but they dialogue was interrupted from a loud growling sound.  
“Have you eaten lunch?” Katsuki asked him.  
“No.” Yuri looked away. “Those jerks are like elementary school kids. The moment I replied to a text message from Beka they snatched my bento and dumped it in a bin. I wish I could just beat them up until they finally leave me alone … Probably need to add some rumors about my most deadly killing intent to stop them. Maybe I let it slip that I’m a member of the Russian mafia, the next Pakhan or something else.”  
“A hitman?”, Katsuki offered.  
“Sounds good.” Yuri straightened an invisible suit and shoved invisible sun glasses up to his nose, looking deadly serious. “I should ask Chelsea if she let them slip during your stupid study sessions. Your fangirls will spread them in no time.”  
“They’re my classmates, Yura, not my fangirls.”  
Adam wasn’t so sure about that either but kept hiding.  
Again Katsuki patted his head affectionately and took out his phone. “Viktor, come out, Yura hasn’t eaten yet, yes, those guys. You brought the car? Brilliant. Yes, ask Mrs. Sanchez nicely if we can borrow the rink keys.”

“I would have suggested that delicious Italian restaurant on the other side of the campus area but I’ve seen an angel there yesterday at work.” Katsuki explained; tugging away his phone. “I tagged along with Shirley, Adam and the others from French and was lucky not to get noticed.”  
Yuri swore heavily at this. “They even infiltrated this place! Fuck!”  
Adam vividly remembered the last evening when their little group had spent chatting and eating pizza there since Shirley debated all the way home why Katsuki had been so on edge. The waitress had been a nice one but not so utterly beautiful to be called an angel – why the hell was Yuri’s reaction this furious? Because he hadn’t met her? Adam had thought till now that his crush was gay, there had been so many subtle and not so subtle hints, but he liked girls instead? And what about Katsuki!? Shirley had told him he was engaged he shouldn’t call other girls an angel.  
Had he been deceived? Were they secretly skirt chasers, using the campus as their hunting grounds for getting laid?  
No! Adam almost shouted. That couldn’t be true. He smacked himself in the head in order to chase away the thought but it didn’t work. Those two were hot, they were charming (Yuri had befriended Chelsea in no time), why were they players?!

Nervously Yuri shuffled his weight from one foot to the next. “We’ve never been to that waffle house before ...”  
“Well, you said one meal would take a week train off.” Katsuki tapped his chin pretending to be deep in thought.  
The rumored Russian punk blushed. For real.  
Adam flinched as his camera shutter sounded like a bullet in the silence but he had to secure that expression or else he was going to die from yearning. Even if Yuri liked girls in the end. Even if he turned out to be a bad choice he could cling to that photo.  
“Can we go there?” Yuri asked. For what? More girls? Were waffles a secret code word?  
“Chelsea said it’s a crime to eat them during training but those with chocolate syrup taste the best.”  
Katsuki chuckled at that but suddenly shouted. “Viktor, our koneko is yearning for heavily sugar coated carbs and chocolate. Do not make any fast movements or strange sounds, moody teenager ahead.”  
“Oh, wow!” The silver haired guy approached quickly. “We should waste no time then. Hungry, sour teenagers are dangerous!”  
Yuri growled at that stuffing his hand into his pockets as he followed the other men.  
God. Adam hung his head low. He was pathetic.

* * *

 

Adam’s mood hadn’t been lifted the following day instead it turned sour. Autumn had finally arrived bringing them rainy days and a sky hidden behind dark gray clouds. It fit to his feelings; he was still suffering from the fact that Yuri liked ‘angels’. He wasn’t one. He was a man, short brown hair, brown eyes, mostly casual maybe a tang of hipster attire. He had a good sense for literature and he would say a fine taste in arts. He could play piano decently not angelic harps.  
Boy, this story sucked. Could he please switch roles in this play?  
No. Adam shook his head to strengthen his resolve. He had come too far in his life (even as an eighteen years old) to change now for the worse. It had taken him half his High school years to be open with his sexuality and goals. He liked guys. He had a thing for everything stage related, although he knew he was just an average small town actor. Adam wouldn’t change for anyone just to be recognized, not even for Yuri who was messing with his heart unknowingly.

As Adam took shelter from the current downpour under a tree (not his best idea) he decided to end his observation this evening. Almost two weeks of his life had been spent with following a crush that left him heartbroken. Usually he could rate guys better. He even failed digging up dirt.  
In the distance Katsuki approached shielded from the cold weather by a translucent umbrella with a cute dog paw print. Japanese definitely had a passion for cute stuff.  
“Yuuri!”  
The doors of the rink entrance closed with a bang revealing Adam’s (hopefully old) crush running down the steps. Water splashed as he marched through the puddles and ignored the rain completely.  
Katsuki hold his umbrella higher to shelter the younger one, too.  
“Chris called!” Yuri rejoiced. “He wants to join us at our short holiday before skate Canada, they already booked a room at our hotel. For him and Masumi-san.”  
Katsuki smiled, mumbling something like “This going to be fun”.  
“No pole dancing. You hear me, DO YOU?”  
Katsuki just waved him off. “But I knew some techniques that don’t burden my knee …”  
“Katsudon! I SAID NO!”  
Adam watched, irritation growing by the second. Somehow Yuri behaved like a little brother begging for attention. Adam knew that look from years of experience. At the same time he seemed to look out for him, too.  
All his assumptions crumbled in front of him. He really was the worst detective ever.

„And finally Beka confirmed.“ Yuri flashed a brilliant, joyful smile. “His coach agreed to stay at Yu-Topia during the NHK trophy. I haven’t seen him for months and now we’re going to compete in Fukuoka and he’s allowed to stay a few days extra, too.”  
The rumored Russian punk suddenly changed into a little ball of sunshine.  
First Adam thought he passed out and dreamed the encounter but he pinched himself hard. No, he was fully awake.  
“Do you think Yuuko and the girls will come watch us?”  
“Sure. The triplets probably want an exclusive interview.”  
The younger man beamed. Beamed. “It’s probably fucking cold in December but we have to show Beka the beach, and the temple, oh and the ninja castle!”  
“I’ll call my mother and ask if she makes Oden for the whole lot of us. How does that sound?”  
Adam was over with his crush, really, but at the same time he suffered a heart attack and fell even harder.

“I’m getting hungry just at the thought of Hiroko-san’s cooking.” Without warning the silver haired guy approached from behind, slinging his arm around Katsuki’s waist. Afterwards Adam would have sworn he’d just blinked. But within seconds the two of them were glued to each other sharing a kiss that was far from chaste. Very far.  
“You’re so gross!” Yuri shouted stepping out of the umbrella. “Get a room!”  
“You’re jealous”, silver haired guy cooed.  
“I’m not!”  
“See you tomorrow, Yura.” Katsuki laughed heartily. “E-mail me your assignment you’re still having problems with, than I can have a look over it.”  
“Yes, yes. Drive carefully, old man, this downpour won’t end soon.” Yuri shoved his hood over his hair, pulling a scarf out nowhere. “I don’t need two injured coaches.”  
Like on a cue the guy spun Katsuki into an impromptu dance in the ‘Singing in the rain’ way; bending him backwards ever so gracefully. Adam gaped as the two of them kissed so passionately the umbrella tumbled to the ground forgotten.  
He blushed just from watching.  
So much for being into angels and chasing skirts!  
“I’m not coming over if you’re ill tomorrow!” With that Yuri stomped off. “See ya!”  
After the other guys performed a repetition and another long kiss before they picked up the umbrella and headed to the near-by parking lots.  
Adam stood there in silence. Rain falling heavily and drenching to the cold, cold skin. What the hell did he observe? Engaged cinnamon roll Katsuki was gay?

* * *

 

Minutes later Adam felt a brutally hard kick against his butt and fell – his face hitting the pavement.  
“So, you’re a stalker, too?” Yuri inquired, arms crossed, voice ice-cold.  
Too? How many had he to deal with?  
“You’re pretty awful, I discovered you a week ago.”  
Adam stuttered as tried to comprehend the situation. “No … I … Yes … I mean …” Breathe. Breathe. _You don’t want to get beaten up._ “Shirley was worried. She thought that you targeted Katsuki.”  
“Did she?” Yuri lifted one eyebrow. “Well, I infected Chelsea with my bad attitude so that she turned out to be my loyal spy. Screw you!”  
“It’s Shirley’s personal quest to keep him from all harm and you … those dumb rumors … and …” Adam closed his eyes and held up his arms protectively. “But your connections run quite deep right?”  
He expected a punch. Several punches. Instead Yuri grabbed him and lifted Adam to his feet as if he weighed nothing at all.  
Rain was pouring heavily on them, soaking their coats and belongings. Still Yuri didn’t seem to bother, although his hair must be wet by now. With a sigh he started to gather up Adam’s bag.  
“Why do you always stick together?” Adam asked out of curiosity. “You’re even carrying his things.”  
“His injury is my fault”, Yuri admitted.

“Oh.” Adam tried to answer but stopped halfway. “It’s nice that you keep him company then.”  
Yuri watched him for several seconds expressionless before he let his shoulders slump. The arrogant, feisty energy that always surrounded him vanished completely.  
This was the real Yuri, Adam concluded. The Yuri he had witnessed in interaction with Katsuki and that silver haired man.  
“I mean … injuries happen to athletes all the time. You don’t have to nurse someone back to health even if you’re feeling guilty.”  
“Of course I have to!” Yuri shouted. “We’re family!”  
Adam waited patiently for the rest of the explanation as the raindrops thudded down on them.  
“Since last year I trained under a different coach, not Viktor.” He explained. “We three know each other way back; I even competed against Katsudon several times. He’s good, he’s so good, I really have to give my best.”  
“So you’re skiing, too?”  
“Fuck you, skiing? No! I’m a figure skater. What bullshit did Katsudon tell that fucking adoration study group club!? Did he tell them anything at all?”  
“Nothing, they just assumed …” Adam swallowed down his fear. “They’ve sworn not to look Katsuki up … but I’ve seen you skating on IG.”  
“Skiing, my bad.” Yuri barked a laugh. “Katsudon has won several gold and silver medals as a figure skater and a few bronze; we’re even at Olympics last time. His face was priceless as I snatched his gold away with 0.23 difference in points.”  
“You’re an Olympian?” Adam suddenly squeaked.  
“Does that change anything? Chelsea went to Pyeong Chang, too.” Yuri’s sigh turned into an evil grin. “Wait … what did that tennis girl say … AH! Figure skater can bend they leg over their head smiling. Look!”  
Without warning Yuri grabbed Adams hands as a support and ascended into a full split; standing on one leg. The movement was so fluid and gracefully he almost died from shock then but Yuri presented a blinding smile, fully directed at him.  
“Adam?” Yuri clapped his cheek softly as he released the position. “Are you still there? Did I break you or something?”  
It took at least another minute or two before Adam returned from his x-rated daydream.

„You’re running back at full speed to update that crazy chick now?“ Yuri asked as he had dragged Adam under the front roof of the ice rink. They’re drenched but at least sheltered from the chilly winds.  
“No, I swear! She’s exaggerating, she’s buried herself so deep into her fears I don’t know how to pull her out.” Adam shrugged and leaned on the glassy front door. “You’re a bit intimidating at first but a good guy, Yuri.” A gorgeous, marvelous guy I just wish I could kiss now – Adam bit his tongue before he blared out that confession.  
“Just tell her Viktor and Katsudon are the sappiest couple on the planet and I’ve witnessed them the last four years. That should end her fruitless crush.” Yuri carefully squeezed his wet braid; scrunching up his nose as if he had to sneeze. “I took the first opportunity to be out of ear-shot and moved to the dorms. I was underage back then, but they’re tend to get even noisier up to today, if you get what a mean.”  
“Why are you telling me this?” Adam’s hands shook and he stuffed them into his coat.  
“I’m not blind, okay? I know you tried really hard to approach me and I behaved like an ass. But you didn’t give up – that’s cool, you’re really strong-willed. I embarrass you in French all the time, sorry for that, I’m not a complete beginner thanks to Chris. Yet, you playfully investigate me like you were  Erast Fandorin himself, though not as witty as Akunin could write you.”  
Adam blinked at that, unsure if Yuri’s words were praise or accusation.

* * *

“If you really want to know, there’s no way out.” Yuri suddenly declared seriously as if he was recruiting for the mafia. “What is it? Stay or leave? Though I have to tell you this is highly confidential, once you’re in the inner circle, that’s it. But I think you’re trustworthy, you’re just trying to be a good friend to crazy chick. I’m offering you the truth as a peace treaty with me. Katsudon has to deal with Shirley on his own.”  
Adam just nodded. Chelsea had gotten bribed with an autograph, now he was bribed to be close to Yuri. How could he not agree?  
He nodded without hesitation.  
“Good. I’m Yuri Nikiforov-Plisetsky, welcome to the madness called my life.”  
“Adam May. No madness here. Let’s spice it up a bit.”  
Yuri grinned, actually grinned at him, so that Adam was highly-temped to kiss him. Again. Being near that otherworldly guy somehow triggered this thought on regular basis.

Words were rushing out of Yuri’s tender lips, forming string of sentences that created a whole new story.  Adam felt like being wrapped in a warm blanket made from Yuri’s voice and knitted through his experiences.  
“Last season was our first under Viktor’s advice although they kind of separate the work which actually helped me a lot.” He told him matter-of-factly. “But right before World’s in May my angels a.k.a. horrible fangirl stalkers crashed into our secret training rink. They startled Yuuri who was in the middle of a quadruple salchow …”  
“You have fangirls?” Adam repeated dumb-founded.  
“Yes, quite a few. Unfortunately some of them are extreme. They’re even collecting my hair and I’ve met one girl who asked me if she could have the wrapping of my cereal bar … End of story: Katsudon injured his knee severely. He had to cancel World’s and take a break for the upcoming season.”  
Yuri continued to explain the difficult surgery Katsuki had to go through afterwards but Adam couldn’t grasp all the terms. By the sheer account of weeks he was already recovering the injury had been more than severe – that he could tell.

“It’s my fault that he has probably to retire at 28 ….”  
“Holy shit, he’s 28?!”  
“27.” Yuri raised an eyebrow mockingly. “At least till his birthday in November.”  
Adam gawked. “Japanese genes are scary.”  
“Constant training keeps you young. Before my growth spurt everyone thought I was 13.” He sighed. ”Well, we could have skated at last two or maybe three years together but now …” Yuri focused on the rain and tried to hide the pain in his voice. “Viktor has found a specialist in Illinois who helps him recover though the results are so goddamn small and I really don’t know why Katsudon is not yelling at me all the time, he’s not even angry. Instead those two decided to move here, the university has the nearest rink. They even asked me whether it would be alright for me to live in the US. Well, they’re my coaches but … I mean, they asked! So nicely! They could just have told me to look for someone else. Take my stuff and vanish, at worst possible outcome I ruined his budding career. But Katsudon thought it would be a good idea to study a second time before he gets bored. Can you believe that?”  
Adam didn’t know what he was doing until he enclosed Yuri into a bone-crushing hug. Russian punk, trouble maker, nonsense! He was too good to be true!  
„I couldn’t leave him, could I?“ Yuri hesitatingly hugged him back, arms angled a bit awkwardly but still. „So I enrolled, too. And here we are, trying to stay put before the media hunts us down. The fewer know who we are the better.”  
Shirley was at fault so many ways Adam couldn’t count them all. Katsuki didn’t need any protection as long as this Russian heartthrob poured all his devotion into the man’s well-being. It was Yuri who could need a bit of support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was extra long as a treat for you. I thought to chop it in half but I’m away on a conference for work Thursday to Sunday and I doubt I’ll have the time to upload a second chapter this week. :( But I’ll try my hardest!


	5. Meanwhile in the universe of an oblivious Katsuki Yuuri …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, I'm back, kind of just unpacked my stuff and re-charged my laptop in order to upload the next chapter. :)  
> This started as a bonus scene once but now it marks the beginning of the second half of this story.

The weeks flew by shuffling through classes and assignments, appointments at his physiotherapist, paper work at the rink and Yura’s upcoming season. As long as he was not allowed to skate Viktor had to cover all the beginner’s skating classes the college had signed them to. Yuuri often watched or worked through their social media accounts and fan emails - yet he didn’t feel useless. He could still explain how to lace skates, that the students shouldn’t be afraid to fall on the hard ice … Sometimes he even watched the hockey player mock matches and gave advices at their slightly faulty balance.  
Sometimes happiness was found at the most odd places. Because Yuuri - despite the turmoil in spring - was happy, content.

Mid October the weather had gifted them with a week full of sunshine but most of the students stayed inside due to the chilly temperatures. Compared to St. Petersburg it was still mild and Yuuri always liked the cold (although he wasn’t brought up in Russia like his two ice princes). It was their day off, Yura was having a class late in the afternoon as he and Viktor would drive to the city. Another appointment was waiting for him to boost his flexibility and heighten the strengths of his once torn tendons and broken bones.  
But for the moment he didn’t bother.

They put down a blanket under a red-leaved maple tree and made an impromptu pick-nick, texting Yura where to meet as Yuuri had fixed up bentos which could feed at least six people. Unknown to the rest of the students they’d spread the layers of the boxes between them and enjoyed the peace of their little hiding place. No one should see or disturb this, this wasn’t for the public eye as long as they wanted their cover to last.  
At first Yuuri had feared college and the secrecy they had sworn to would tear them apart, the different faculties, Yura living in the dorm … but they were seeing each other more often, eating like a family, switching to French in order to learn more and tease Viktor at the same time. The label ‘family’ didn’t fit concerning more conservative convictions but Yuuri stopped labeling things long ago. He wasn’t a dime-in-a-dozen skater, he wasn’t a prodigy either. Yura was no ‘skating wunderkind’ and Viktor not the most decorated figure skater in history. There were simply Viktor, Yura and Yuuri.

Yuuri snuggled closer to his husband as he picked another sweet tamagoyaki bite and Viktor argued about the superhero movie they’ve seen last week.  
“Have you read the comic, Katsudon?” Yura asked, they would never agree on those topics.  
“No, I haven’t. I was more into the darker ones.” Their legs were tangled up while Viktor nestled against his back keeping him warm from the chilly air. Only Yura sent an occasional eye-rolling.  
He laughed as he snatched away his favorite teriyaki chicken meat balls out of Viktor’s bento box leaving Yuuri’s husband pouting like a three years old. Viktor started suddenly a counter attack but Yura defended him without much effort.  
“Vitya.“ Yuuri called; his voice low and seductive so that Viktor’s attention completely shifted to him.  
Short things short: Yura won and secured the rest of Viktor’s bento as a feat.  
“You’re secretly allied against me!” Viktor accused them offended and demanded a kiss as compensation.

* * *

They hadn’t planned this college life detour, neither Viktor nor Yura, but Yuuri was happy nevertheless. Plus he supposed Viktor had settled, too. He always gushed over his classes. Not being officially enrolled but part of the college’s rink staff he participated as a guest listener in theatre courses. He loved costume design, he appreciated to study sound design and he had probably outlined half a play in his head. Without the pressure of exams he was a bit happy-go-lucky but this enthusiasm made him admired by everyone. Boys and girls, left and right, were falling for him. Yuuri could tell.

Jealously kept at bay since he was used to share Viktor with the public. He always remembered what his husband said as he was unpacking the boxes into their new apartment. (Yuuri had been forced to sit down, damn his aching knee.)  
“It’s only for half a year, zlotose. If you’re fully healed I’ll have no time between coaching you and Yura. I’m going to enjoy my short college journey to the fullest.” Viktor believed firmly, that Yuuri could return successfully.  
And Yuuri thanked him for that a dozen’s times. Without the two of them he’d have giving up long ago. Though he has settled with the circumstances of only being a student, he missed the ice dearly. Being banned from it until his physiotherapist allowed him to – it was hell. Even crueler then hell.

“This place is blessed.” Viktor was sun bathing with him, simply enjoying their free time. “My counselor asked me yesterday if I wanted to give a special course next semester. The college never had the chance to teach about costumes in sports.”  
“You want to create an army.” Yura barked a laugh, searching through the bento layers for leftovers. “In three years you’ve gathered every position you need for your own skating faculty army, I swear.”  
“Lots of magnificent girls and boys to tailor your oufits!” Viktor sounded pleased. “I still need some scientist to help me analyze your videos better.”  
“The science buildings are on the other side of the campus.” Yuuri answered without thinking.  
“Don’t encourage him any further! They’ll get addicted to his charm and won’t be paid.”  
“Good for us.”  
“Katsudon!”  
“Have you ever considered being nicer to Wesley, the physiotherapist of the ice hockey team?” Yuuri replied. “I’m sure he would follow you everywhere, he’s already fallen hard for you.”  
“And please be nice to Chelsea.” Viktor continued. “Since she played several years ice hockey she’d already been to every rink in the U.S. and Canada. I like her idea of finding a place and sharing it them with the local teams and her connections …”  
“GMOAR! Shut up, old man!”  

Yuuri lay down to get his knee into a more comfortable position, using Viktor’s jacket as a cushion. Soon he picked up his convertible to read his notes for classes. He was keeping himself busy before his anxiety made a comeback. Helping Yura with literature, being his second coach and offering advice. Forming a study group and simply enjoying college life with Viktor since their apartment was finally finished.

A few years back he would never thought this but it wasn’t all bad to be injured. He could nurture their future plans in peace. Viktor already booked the trip to Seattle (only a nine hour flight away from Japan!) where they would inspect an ice rink for sale. Somehow Yuuri was good at business or maybe he had picked up a few things back at his parent’s inn. He was eager to open their own rink, to open a facility and train younger skaters to their best.  
Both of them already received requests from skaters – male, female and pairs – if they could take them under their wing. As if being trained by the Katsuki-Nikiforov duo was equaled to success. Yura’s honest disgust how terrible exhausting his training routines were didn’t chase anyone away. Instead it was the best marketing strategy so far as they secured gold and silver at the last Olympics.

* * *

The only two things that bothered Yuuri so far were – first - that he couldn’t be honest to Shirley and his study group. He didn’t know how bring up the topic after almost seven weeks: Sorry, I’m an international admired figure skater but I needed some peace of my family’s fame. If everything goes according to plan I might quit college next summer but thank you for being my friend?  
That sounded awful.  
Second: Although Yura was the center of gossip and rumors plus Yuuri would swear several men and women were pinning after him, he was still isolating himself.  
As if their college life was a pure guilt trip.

Viktor shared his sorrows though they’re still waiting for Yura to act. “You should try and make some friends.” Yuuri started slowly, carefully voicing his thought.  
“Hah!” Yura scoffed. “I tried. I even live in this shitty dorm because you and Phi said it would be a nice experience. But everyone here is a moron! Or childish! Or driven by hormones. ”  
Yuuri just nodded as the younger one rambled on. He lit a fuse and now Yura’s emotions exploded.  
Viktor spread out his stuff and started to tend Yura’s hair which was getting longer and longer. Meanwhile he was always carrying a comb, needles and several scrunchies with him.

“First week my roommate ruined my skates!” Yura stated furiously. “My six hundred dollars skates, blades to shoes and as I asked for an explanation he just excused himself for being curios and reckless. ‘Didn’t know they could break so easily, chill, man.’ I was not chilling, I almost killed that gorilla.”  
Viktor cut through the rant with a reproach. “You hit him.”  
“Against his arm! I could have aimed for the face. That dumbass just fell over, knocked against the desks and is telling everyone what a beast I am. He’s even too dumb to dodge.”  
The bigger part of his life Yura had spent with adults or guys at least five years older, it was no wonder he couldn’t handle guys his age well. Yuuri and Viktor were the reason for this, too.  
“The week after I tried to form a study group, but after my outburst no one even dared to look at me thanks to gorilla. The only ones who accepted me were other athletes but they just talked over girls and booze and I don’t care.”  
Yuuri chuckled.

”Scholars playing football or whatever are just taking courses for fun. After telling them to get some stuff done instead of lazing around, they kicked me out and started picking on me. How many people are in a fucking football team? Every time I pass one of them, my stuff vanishes, my food is thrown away or I am being yelled at what a sourpuss I am.” Yura shuffled into a position which was easier for Viktor. They did this routine like breathing. “I really want a degree in World Literature, and college is brutally expensive! But most of my classes everyone sleeps or plays with their phones. Adam seems okay though. At least he can form sentences and he likes waffles with chocolate syrup.” Viktor perked up at but didn’t ask any further. “And although he found out who we are he didn’t tell anyone, especially no one crazy.”

“Oh and yesterday!” Yuri raged on. “Those guys were watching ice hockey in our community room. So, I asked what’s so good about men chasing a black plate on ice? I swear Beka would have laughed and called me silly for my joke but they just booed and shooed me away. One of them threatened me to shut up and ... in the end I watched it with Chelsea.”  
Yuuri relaxed into the warm sunshine, it was amazingly calming to watch Viktor braid Yura’s hair. He could get used to days like this. He could get used to the thought of having free time in winter, taking strolls through the snow or having a wild snow ball fight with Yura without always thinking of training or competitions ahead.

The younger one was still complaining. “Then suddenly Chris called over Facetime and joined the fun which caused Chelsea almost fainting though. Never thought the Swiss were so into hockey. He laughed at my joke!”  
“Wanna go to a game?” Viktor offered, fingers moving aptly. “The guys who train at the rink seem pretty relaxed, they’re never bothered us before, did they?”  
Yura slightly shook his head.  
“Or we try to get tickets for Toronto vs. Hawks.” Viktor contemplated. “It has been years since my last professional hockey game.”  
“Sounds good.” Yura mumbled and tried to hide his embarrassment. “I’d like to …”

Viktor who has been sitting behind Yura all the time simple laughed at his sudden mood swing. “You’re just too cute, koneko.”  
“I’m not cute! Tell Katsudon that shit, I’m nineteen and almost as big as you! I’m a man, goddamit!”  
Not going to argue further Viktor continued to braid Yura’s long hair into a new pattern. The boy was fine doing it by himself but somehow Viktor loved to style him. Maybe he missed the years his own hair was long and flowy. Otherwise … he loved to pick clothes for Yuuri, too. In the last years his closet grew three times the size and everything was fitted and easy to combine now.

They’d always been standing in the center of media attention so he’d gotten used to it quite fast. Even with retirement on the horizon he wouldn’t stop. Yuuri felt good, he felt secure. It was a bit odd relying on the styling experience of his husband, but it was like taking a piece of Viktor’s overwhelming confidence with him.  
“Why are you weaving flowers and leaves into my hair?!” Yura hissed though he didn’t turn his head to look. He just watched curiously how scraps of ribbons and bended flowers appeared in front of him as Viktor discarded them.  
“It’s my assignment.” Viktor’s fingers were gliding through the soft strands effortlessly. “We should recreate a hairdo from a movie or a play we really liked. And you have the perfect hair for Rapunzel from Tangled. You know, the dance scene when she enters the castle town?”  
“I’m not going to dance that!”

Viktor chuckled at this retort. “Don’t have to. I’m just taking a few pictures and record a short overview, that should be fine.”  
“Sent me some afterwards and I’ll pass them on to Adam.” Yuuri teased them. “The movie has a nice song maybe we should create a program for that.”  
Yura sent him a deathglare. The deathglareTM.  
“I vividly remember who loved that movie to bits.”  
“Fine!!” Yura cried out but still sat completely still. “I’ll accompany you as your model, Viktor, but I’m not cheap. Booking me will cost you a whole lot. And you can upload one”, he held up a finger, “I say one photo to IG. Tagg me even, Adam follows me since a couple of weeks.“  
“I’m sure your angels will love it.” A shadow casted over Yura’s face and he didn’t respond. “Then I’m going to _book_ you for the Shakespearean works, too, you have the perfect hair for a Juliet!”  
Yuuri smiled lovingly at his husband’s heart-shaped grin.  
Yura groaned instead; rolling his eyes as if he regretted to have agreed on this.

* * *

Outside of Yuuri’s little bubble of obliviousness, sunshine and an angry kitten Shirley looked for her cute Japanese cinnamon roll who she spotted in the campus coffee shop, heavily loaded with square boxes.  
She’d wanted to yell his name but that Russian punk, that Plisetsky trouble-maker had appeared yanking off Katsuki’s boxes almost fuming at the sight.  
To her horror he followed the Russian into a dark, deserted alley … and vanished completely.  
Shirley texted him but would get an answer several hours later, as Katsuki excused himself for being in the city with a phone turned silent.  
  
Just Adam chuckled at her furious retelling. He was hiding something but he didn’t spill. Shirley knew since days that something was off but he refused even to tell her how his observation went.  
Plus today he stared at his phone smiling like a mad man in love and his question “Mind if we re-watch ‘Tangled’ together?” threw her off completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't remember the Kingdom dance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytg6FamqobY  
> Somehow I've written half of this story with this song playing on repeat. :D
> 
> Next time: Viktor finally appears ;)


	6. Silver lining

Since Adam didn’t find out any evidence from that Russian punk Shirley tuned down her protection quest. The adoration club was still valid, she was staying alert as well, but they focused on deepening their friendship with Katsuki. There was always a wall surrounding Katsuki Yuuri they couldn’t go past. He was nice, he was caring, he was an enjoyable class mate to spent time with, yet Shirley couldn’t shake off the feeling that she was just seeing one third of his personality.

Plus Shirley noticed other smaller and bigger changes in their group:   
1\. One day she found Tina and Jones kissing; as if halfway making out was a solution for moving on from their hopeless crush.   
2\. The meet-ups between Katsuki and that punk happened to often to call it coincidental. The twerp still riled her up, he clearly enjoyed mocking her. But after looking up the word ‘koneko’ - which meant ‘kitten’ in Japanese – nothing made sense anymore. Why should Katsuki call him a pet-name?   
3\. Adam started to slip through her fingers. College meant a new experience for both of them, but they’ve always been best friends, sharing every tiny bit of their daily life. Now Adam dodged her evasively. He somehow befriended with Chelsea, too, and the two of them often took off to an unknown destination, a meet-up Shirley wasn’t supposed to join.

The mystery unraveled itself in a way Shirley had never expected. It started with a silver mop of hair on a golden autumn day end of October.  
The study group and the rest of the class waited for their teacher to show up and open their room. Shirley tried to squeeze in some speed learning as Tina and Jones were almost glued to each other. Completely undisturbed Katsuki shared his headphones with Chelsea and quietly talked about the music they’re listening. Shirley was more into rock so it didn’t bother her that she didn’t catch the tune Katsuki hummed under his breath. He had a nice voice though as he worked through up-tempo melody.

Then a silver haired apparition with fair skin and long, long legs suddenly showed up at the end of their corridor. Heads were snapping up, mostly women but some guys, too, as he headed straight in their direction. His strides were huge and unbelievable elegant, the short platinum hair endearing … Shirley instantly forgot every page she tried to summarize before. What was up with this college and his too gorgeous men?   
The newest looked like he had stepped out of a fashion show. Black pants, mulberry colored sweater and white dress shirt were sticking out under a light brown long coat whose tails fluttered behind him. Shirley almost dropped her notes as she spotted the scarf though. She would have sworn that Katsuki wore an identical one yesterday.

Before the silver haired guy could pass them Katsuki surprised them all and turned on his heels as if he had sensed him.  
“Everything’s alright?” He forced a cheerful intonation and took his phone from Chelsea’s hands.  
They knew each other? Shirley elbowed Tina so that she would stop kissing Jones. The rest of the class’s attention was focused on the newcomer, they could listen, too.  
Silver haired guy sent Katsuki a worried smile. “Sorry, love, but Yura’s been missing all day. Your phone is silent during classes so it was my last straw if he was with you.”

Lo-love?, Shirley screamed silently, gaping at this beauty. Who was Yura?  
Something in Katsuki’s appearance shifted. Gone was the calm and a little shy attitude, replaced by a man who clearly knows he’s in charge. Yet, he was as worried as the stranger. “What did you say? We have to travel to Skate Canada in two days.” They went a couple of steps away, but Shirley could still listen to their conversation if she concentrated on them. “He didn’t show up for practice? We had to claw him from the rink as he had a fever so high everyone else would have gone long unconscious. Yura never misses practice.”

The other guy sighed heavily and to everyone’s surprise Katsuki slipped an arm around his waist, drawing him close.  
Shirley almost rubbed her eyes, blinked twice, but the scene didn’t shift.   
“Have you called him?”, Katsuki inquired.  
“His phone is either turned off or broken.”  
The two shared a look that communicated a thousand words unspoken as the other students wondered about the stranger who’s quite attached to Katsuki. Tina squirmed, probably jealous why they’re so touchy, Jones stared and Shirley wanted to ask so many questions she didn’t know where to start.   
Both worried gazes settled on Chelsea and the rest of the study group turned to her. “Sorry, he ditched our breakfast meet-up. I thought he went to last minute training.”

“Did you call Beka?” Katsuki tightened his hold a bit more. Shirley now openly gawked at them. Friends didn’t cling to each other like this, family seldom. Katsuki told them he was engaged – why was he so overly affectionate with that man?   
“Yes.” The absolute gorgeous guy slumped down a bit lower. “He’s texted Yura yesterday afternoon, our time zone, but he didn’t mind the sudden silence. They’re both busy and he expected Yura to pop up again with big news.”  
The wheels in Shirley’s head started spinning. The Japanese man had even refrained from touching her in the first week, because he didn’t want to offend her. Who’s the hell was Yura? Katsuki never mentioned him though he never mentioned that silver haired hottie, too. Shirley didn’t mind that he avoided personal questions as if his life depended on it but still … why did Katsuki’s hand slip under the other man’s coat like …. like … What the hell was going on?

“Who’s that, Katsuki?” Someone behind them asked as Shirley still tried to gather courage to speak up.   
They focus shifted back to the rest of the students; the silver haired guy still behaved the in the most clingy way Shirley’s ever seen. They were practically inseparable as if they would offer comfort by staying close to each other. Their display was so intimidate, Tina and some other students already blushed from looking.   
“Ah, sorry. This is Viktor. We’ve got a bit of an emergency.”  
Shirley and the rest of the study group huddled around them instantly.  
“Hi.” Viktor forced a smile that’s almost blinding. “You must be Shirley, Jones and Tina. Yuuri talks a lot about you. Hi, T.”

“Hey.” Chelsea waved at them and tried moved out of the center of attention quickly. Colorful skirts swirling she took out her phone and messaged at rapid speed to someone.  
Shirley didn’t look at the others but she’s sure they wore puzzled expressions. She totally did.  
“Why are you calling him Yuri like the Russian mobster?” As blunt as always Tina caused a deep frown on both men’s faces.

Katsuki stepped in before Viktor answered. Shirley almost missed the slight pressure he performed on the other man’s back. “It’s a Japanese custom to introduce yourself with your last name first. So, my given name is Yuuri, but since you’re all addressing Sam as ‘Jones’ I didn’t mind being called Katsuki.”  
The others nodded absent-mindedly, their attention was still fixed on Viktor. Chelsea was texting furiously by now. She wasn’t affected at all, she wasn’t even surprised to see this gorgeous guy.  
“I’m Yuuri’s husband. He tends not to mention me.” Viktor hold up his right hand and a golden band glistened in the late autumn light.

“WHAT?” Several gazes shifted to Katsuki’s hand discovering the exact same ring on his right hand.  
Shirley actually squeaked in shock.  
“Husband?” Tina roared, as if she had understood belatedly, her long given up fantasies were shredded within an instant. “I thought it was some kind of fashion statement or your engagement ring ...”  
“You two owe me twenty, girls.” Jones laughed. “I was right!”  
“Shirley didn’t get her win either.” Tina argued suddenly. “And she bet that he was in a relationship. You’re both right, Jones.”  
“Shirley said he had a _girl_ friend.”

Katsuki let the comments slide and saved them from further embarrassment. Husband. Wow. Shirley never expected that. Though he raised his hand more hesitatingly. “Sorry about that ... We went through a lot of trouble in Russia because of our marriage. I thought it would be better not to show off with the fact. At last for a while.”  
Shirley contemplated his words for a second. First and for all Katsuki decided to come to Illinois for his physiotherapy. In his place she would have tried not to get attention, too. The U.S. was getting slowly more liberal but jerks and idiots were breeding everywhere. It wasn’t long ago when Adam was bullied for being gay at his High school and … husbands. Wow. She just wished to fall into some pit and wail in embarrassment. She had been so super certain that Katsuki was too cute and a little too shy to react to flirty women or totally loyal to his girlfriend. She never thought that he was playing in the different team.

“Yuuuuuri.” Viktor stressed the vowel endlessly. “Why did you keep me a secret? I’ve told everyone in my theatre classes how wonderful you are.” He slipped out of the embrace and positioned himself behind the shorter man slinging his arms around him and resting his head on Katsuki’s shoulder.  
Katsuki defended himself, his voice almost trembling. “I talked about your costume designs and all. I’m mentioning you at almost every study meeting since I should explain whose calls and texts I receive, shouldn’t I? I just … I … ”  
“They didn’t even know my name.” The older one pouted nuzzling Katsuki’s cheek. “I would bet my classmates know your sizes by heart, all of your color preferences and the food you like back home in Hasetsu the most ...”

Shirley didn’t get the rest of the discussion as Katsuki switched nervously between Russian and Japanese fondly patting his husband’s hand.   
Suddenly the rest of the corridor vanished for Katsuki he completely focused on his husband. But Viktor sent Shirley and the others a serious glance as he wanted to say: Maybe I was not allowed to come here but he’s definitely mine. He was calling the dibs not very subtly.  
At least someone noticed their fruitless approaches.

Shirley took control of her racing minds first. A married, gay and a gorgeous husband who was worshipped by Katsuki – that was hard to swallow.  “So you’re Vic-chan?   
„Yes. Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov, nice to finally meet you.“  
Please, destiny, open up the ground and burry me! – Shirley suppressed a groan. “You’re the figure skater?”  
Jones joined in. “But you’re a guy and you’re neither blond nor a hot Russian model …” Shirley closed his mouth with her hand before he could utter something most embarrassing.  
“He is”, Katsuki answered matter-of-factly. “But not for the clothes you assumed, Jones. Sorry, I led you on.”   
Viktor just smiled like the cat that got the tastiest canary.

Shirley’s crush was as hopeless as hopeless could be. Katsuki was married to a man, deeply in love and planning their future … At last she would have to settle with friendship. Which wasn’t bad or … well … she somehow had to made up to him that she secretly hit on him.  
Edit: The whole ordeal was as embarrassing as something could get! How did she even manage to speak? But turning on her heels and running out of the building in agony wasn’t a solution either...

“At last he’s as exciting as that punk said back then.” Tina picked up the words that Yuri uttered to mock them weeks ago.  
“Same as my Yuuri.” Viktor cooed. „Before his injury he still owed my two gold medals. His winning streak was three years in a row now. ”  
Flustered Katsuki tried to stop Viktor bragging about his wins. Meanwhile Shirley cursed and scolded herself silently that she’d never looked him up. Yes, she feared the landslide of photos focusing on his cute, beautiful figure skating wife gold medal champion … but now she felt like a jerk.  
Especially since Chelsea seemed to know about their secret life from the start.  
Viktor loosened his embrace and stepped into the groups of friends but Katsuki instantly took back his hand. They intertwined their fingers as if Viktor could sense his distress. He probably did.

„OMG!“ Some girl on her way to a neighboring class screeched and stopped mid-way. “You’re Viktor Nikiforov!”  
The girl discovered the locked hands and blanched. “Kat-suki, Kat-suki Yuu-ri”, she stuttered, “I knew your name somehow ringed a bell. You’re Katsuki Yuuri! Three times consecutive gold medalist in figure skating and current holder of the highest Free Skate program! I stayed up all night as you ratified the first quad axel in Helsinki although I had PSAT the next day! I would do it anytime again!”  
The gazes of the study group shifted between the fan and the two men.

Her crush was what? Holy shit! Katsuki was some really known athlete and they never bothered to ask and treated him like a nobody instead … Why exactly was he still hanging out with them and helping them to nail their assignments?  
“Katsuki-Nikiforov.” Viktor corrected her with an adoringly heart-shaped smile.  
Yuuri rolled his eyes and suppressed a sigh before he waved to the girl. “That’s exactly why I didn’t let you come to my classes since today, Vic-chan. Five minutes with you and my cover’s blown up.”  
Viktor didn’t look a tad sorry though.

Suddenly Chelsea sprinted into the huddle explaining that she had texted the other hockey players without success. “Adam said Yuri didn’t show up today, but there are rumors that something happened at the dorm.”  
“Adam? My Adam?”, Shirley repeated. She was missing the important details but why? “Yuri? Are we talking about that Russian punk?”  
“This missing Yura equals that trouble-maker?”, Jones inquired.   
“He’s often a handful.” Viktor’s smile didn’t vanish, it even looked more affectionately. “But he never causes trouble intentional or with malicious intent.”  
Tina, Jones and Shirley let this new piece of information sink in. Katsuki and Yuri were connected so deeply he worried badly when the other one vanished for a couple of hours. They caught Chelsea’s look but she just shrugged.

Shirley wanted to ask why Chelsea had never spoken up as the study group complained about that punk. Why they never pressed Katsuki to spill the truth. But then their teacher greeted them cheerfully, opened their course room and most of the students shuffled in.  
“Some guys are boasting all day that they gave Yuri a lesson he deserved. Adam will send you their names as soon as he has them all.” Chelsea revealed now in the almost empty corridor. She kneaded her phone, looking awfully distressed. “You’ll text me when you find him, yes?”  
Katsuki assured her they would call her immediately and ushered the study group into class although he was staying behind with this mysterious Viktor at his side.  
Shirley looked over her shoulder one more time but those two were already deep into a discussion in a language she didn’t comprehend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun ... Dun ... Dun ...  
> What did those bullies do this time? (゜。゜)


	7. A banged up kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... what happened to Yura?  
> Please, don't kill me afterwards.  
> (╯_╰)  
> (Though I'm totally curious at same time how you experienced the chapter :D )

  
Yuuri had cringed inside at every question of his classmates although he tried to keep his cool. Though the folks at the rink and his teacher knew of his figure skating career he had been simply Katsuki Yuuri since a long time now. He loved Viktor more than anything but Viktor always meant attention from the media and fans. Competitions meant attention. Being the first gay couple in figure skating that had officially tied the knot – meant a hell of attention – on the good and bad side.  
The anonymity had been extremely comfortable in the last weeks.

He even managed the toppling guilt and raging fear battling inside how his study group members would react. Would they accuse him of lying? Or treat him as some kind of celebrity afterwards? Putting Chelsea aside - who already ended her career at competitive ice hockey – no one of his classmates would understand how difficult his position was. They would probably deride his actions and doubts as if medals were the key to a satisfying life.

Yuuri didn’t have the time to apologize to his friends as their teacher arrived but he hoped that Chelsea could put a good word for him. Shirley and the others were probably mad and sad and furious but he hadn’t had really have a choice. Studying for a second time had been his chance to make friends outside of skating – looking at the outcome he still wasn’t very good at it.  
Once the students were settled Yuuri made a beeline to his professor, holding tightly ontoViktor’s warm hand. He could basically feel every stare that bore into him, see girls and boys busily at their phones typing his name or even taking a photo or two.  
Viktor squeezed his fingers as Yuuri explained their situation quickly and excused himself according to their emergency.  
“Good luck in Canada then!” His professor cheered, holding both thumbs up which startled the rest of the class even more.

Outside the classroom, wrapped in the silence of the corridor Yuuri let out a long, long breath. His nerves were tingling, anxiety lurking at the corner of his mind as Viktor drew him into a hug they both needed.  
Next week his calm college life would never be the same.  
But he had no time for mourning as long as Yura was missing.  
He had no time since he felt Viktor tense up in his arms, letting his emotions boil over. He knew perfectly well that his mad face was forbidden for the world to see, still he buried himself into Yuuri’s shoulder and gripped his waist a little too forcefully.  
“Calm down.”  
“But love! Our koneko is missing!”  
“Please, calm down.” Yuuri stroked slow pattern over his back. “We don’t need your Russian temper now; first objective is to find Yura. What if he’s hurt and we’re wasting time seeing red?” His fingers moved up until he played with the tips of Viktor’s hair. “I’m worried sick as well, Vitya.”

“I’m going to look for Yura’s hide-outs and you’re driving back to our apartment, maybe he thought you would come home eventually.” He leaned back a bit until they were on eyelevel and gave him a chaste kiss. “Hey, he’s grown up and knows how to look after himself. We’ll find him, tend his scratches and tomorrow he’s back dancing on the ice.”  
They both knew this wasn’t the case but he had to keep his voice hopeful. Viktor had suffered enough this year because of him, Yuuri did his best to be supportive. If he could avoid it, Viktor should never worry about him again.  
Viktor stole another kiss before he moved away. “In my mind he’s still the angry thirteen years old kitten that followed me everywhere… though don’t tell him thta, he’ll probably bite my head off.”  
“For sure. But I’m totally his favorite coach by now.”  
Viktor frowned.  
“Yes, I am.” Yuuri smirked, trying to color the situation light. “We can ask him when we’ve found him. Nevertheless you should go.”  
They agreed on calling if they located Yura and soon Yuuri watched Viktor’s retreating form.

* * *

He waited until his husband was out of sight until he followed his hunch. Call it intuition, sixth sense or a way to retrieve lost family members more efficiently. He totally knew that Yura hid himself inside the dark staircase at the end of the corridor no one used anymore. Some renovations made one with way bigger entrances so the old one could be easily mistaken as a closet for supplies from outside. Yet Yuuri had to pass it when he went to his classroom. First on his way in; second on his way out.  
Their kitten would always seek something familiar to feel safe again but whatever had happened the way to their apartment was too long to cover it on his own. He wasn’t at the rink either so Yuuri figured that he would have waited for his classes to end before he approached him. It fit to him to suffer and sulk quietly at first.  
But Yuuri would be there the second he decided to appear.  
“Koneko?”  
Silence despite the soft rustling of clothes.

“Is he gone?” A whisper Yuuri almost didn’t catch let his worries sky-rocket any second passing.  
“Yes, we’re alone.” He approached the staircase but didn’t enter yet. “Viktor loves you like a son, but sometimes he fusses too much. You’ve never liked being pampered, so all grown up and independent as you are.”  
Yura’s voice sounded strained. His breathing was off, too, as if he was in pain. “You let it sound like a joke and I’m not your son.”  
“Yes, you are, koneko, and no, it’s sarcasm.” Yuuri smiled. “So. Will you come out of your own or do I have to drag you?”

In the end Yuuri settled for going inside instead. With a tap at the light swap the old lamps flickered and steadily illuminated the staircase. Yura was hunched against the banister, clutching his knees desperately as if he wanted to be seen as little as possible.  
Yuuri’s heart ached at the sight. What happened?  
“Take off the hoodie.” He ordered but the younger one hesitated. “I’m not going to repeat me, Yura.”  
Yuuri opted to sit on the stairs as the younger one cautiously lifted his clothes. The movements were slow and he hissed doing so until he revealed a tattered T-shirt and several bruises on both his arms. He’d been hit thoroughly.  
“The legs, too?”  
“No. They aimed at my rips and several punches into my stomach.” He tried to turn away but Yuuri immediately grabbed his jaw where another blotch was blooming. Yura winced at the touch. “Injuring an athlete’s legs or hands is punished with expulsion. They made it look like a brawl. I’ve built up quite a reputation to be a ruthless thug.”

Red, seething anger pulsed through Yuuri. “What happened?”, he repeated, this time aloud.  
“Three guys barged in as I was sleeping.” His little kitten neither shouted nor screamed nor hissed. He just told the facts lifelessly. “On Mondays I see Viktor at nine since the hockey team has the first three hours at the rink.”  
“Did you recognize them?”  
“I think two of them were football players… I don’t know for sure. I don’t want to think about it but all I do is thinking.”  
“Mou daijoubu da. Koneko.“ Sometimes those Japanese phrases tumbled out of Yuuri’s mouth.

Yura just bristled at his slip. He took off his beanie and his blond locks swaying lightly. Nowadays he wore them mostly braided or pulled back to ponytail always teasing Viktor with its length. But today his hair seemed ruffled.  
Plus it barely touched his shoulders.  
Yuuri suppressed a string of curses, letting his fingers slide through the awfully short strands. The younger one didn’t dare to look him in the eyes and the minutes ticked by as they sat in silence. Before Yuuri actually stormed off searching for those attackers he grabbed Yura’s hoodie and put it on forcefully in order to keep him warm on this chilly autumn day. Yura protested with a huff but nothing else. Usually he would have barred his fangs and shoved him away.

“I woke up being gagged and restrained by two gorillas yelling at me that guys shouldn’t look like girls, that I’m disgusting. I’m not disgusting!” Yura suddenly explained. His slender body trembled so that Yuuri drew him into a hug. “I’m the Russian Ice Tiger, I’m not disgusting.”  
Yuuri gently rubbed the spot between his shoulder blades as the younger one started to sob. “They took turns restraining me while one could hit, screaming at me how much they hate fags. Apart from my first jerk of a roommate I made sure no one wanted to be near me, so why? I still don’t get why Adam and Chelsea were so persistent.”

Letting him cry, cling and curse Yuuri held him tightly.  
“They said I would drag you and Adam down with me, that I would corrupt Chelsea.”  
“No one could corrupt that girl. She’s like a gun hidden behind flower embroidery.” Yuuri joked which earned him a cackle. At least.  
“Then a third one grabbed a pair of scissors and ....” He let his head hung low. “Cut my hair as a reminder to never act all high and mighty again.”

Yuuri hoped he could comfort the young man better than the few occasions before. The first time Yuuri just reacted on impulse when Yura sought comfort after the news of his granddad’s death. He remembered well the baffled stares of the Russian skating team as Yura literally attacked and squeezed him till it was too hard to breathe.  
The second time was when he woke up after his skating accident in an unfamiliar hospital room, hurting all over and with a lingering panic attack rolling through his system. Viktor almost magically appeared a couple of minutes too late as Yura broke into tears and collapsed onto the far side of the hospital bed mumbling phrases in Russian Yuuri didn’t catch.  
Frozen from shock and still numb from anesthesia he didn’t know how comfort him but swore that his koneko would never have to wail so heartbroken like this.

Obviously Yuuri failed that promise.  
Proud and strong – that would be the first two words how the skating world would describe Yura. Fairy-like and otherworldly – doing moves and routines that shouldn’t be possible. But now all those rumors Yura let spread like rampant weeds on the college grounds combined with his often arrogant behavior backfired on him. He was hurt, he was weak – it was Yuuri’s challenge that the younger one wouldn’t be left broken.  
Especially since Skate Canada was held next weekend where Yura desperately wanted to make amends after causing his injury in May.

Being once known as the skater with a glass heart he could only thought of one solution: “Let it out, koneko. I’ll listen till the end.”  
He went stiff for a moment before the words spilled. “I’m even enrolled under my old name so nobody could find us. It’s like the whole world worships Viktor … ” Yura punched him in the chest half-heartedly as his anger flared up and the last sobs died away.“But they knew. Me. You. Us. They said only fags can medal at figure skating, the only reason I’m successful is that I’m under the care of you two … Asked whether we’ve left Russia before the police could arrest and shot us there.”  
Yuuri rolled his eyes and let out a profound sigh.  
“I would be in no position to look down on everyone just because I won some competitions at frilly ice dancing which isn’t a real manly sweaty and challenging sport by the way.”  
“Jerks.” Yuuri cut in.

“I’m proud of being Yuri Nikiforov-Plisetsky.”Yura almost shouted. “I’m not disgusting!”  
“You are the first skater to win gold at GPF and Euros and broke a record in his first senior year. You won gold at Olympics, you’re Russia’s top skater. You earned more medals in your first seasons than just a handful of other skaters since the beginning of official recording.” Yuuri pointed out which earned him a small nod. “I would bet every one of those jerks has to watch the NFL draft at home sulking instead of being invited and selected to a top team. And other than figure skating there a lot more places to cover at American teams.” Another nod. “You’re hardworking and passionate, the first one at the rink and the last to leave. Strong-willed and stubborn; with dreams higher than the sky. Maybe you’re hot-tempered, but that’s the way you are. You’re brimming over with emotions although you bottle them up most of the time. Positives and negatives. Though you hid the positive one’s most of the time, koneko.”  
Yuuri just earned a snort, they both knew the younger one used his attitude as a shield.

“They cut your hair in order to insult you, to push you down on a level you don’t belong. But it doesn’t matter whether your hair is long or not, you are beautiful, Yuratchka. On and off the ice.”  
This time Yura nodded with a bit more force. “You are caring, otherwise you would have dumped me already back in Hasetsu. Instead you’re almost ruthlessly encouraging me to make a comeback. You’re unbelievable creative, a bit silly, I mean, who would put chocolate syrup on piroshky? I’m still shuddering at the memory. Attentive since you always watch your surroundings, especially if you are on a mission to retrieve lost animals and children.” Yuuri chuckled at that. “You’re open-minded, too, Yuratchka, you never forgot where you came from, but your origins never hindered you to adapt to new things, to learn and improve. That’s something those jerks probably will never understand.”

“I’m watching proudly your growth, thankful that you are part of my life. Our life, in behalf of Viktor who’s been looking for you all day.”  
“Thank you, Katsudon.” His blushing kitten curled up on him more and more despite being in pain.  
“Hush, we decided to do this together, so I’m always here for you. We’re family, right?”  
Yuuri started to hum a Russian lullaby Viktor taught him years ago, it always had a calming, soothing effect on him. They lost track of time sitting on the stairs since Yuuri stroked through Yura’s hair until he calmed down.

* * *

“You won’t like it, but we should tell Viktor and the university what happened.” Yuuri argued later on. “This was no joke or playful bonding like they told us after your skates had been ruined. Plus, what if someone recorded you and uploads the video?”  
Yura turned white as a ghost. “If they do this, I’m going to kill them. For real this time.”  
“I have a better idea.”  
He lifted his head and stared up to him, brows knitted in confusion. “Spill then.”

“We’re calling Viktor. He can use all that scary international stardom power and connections he has gathered over the years so that those three won’t have a glimpse of a chance ever being a pro.” Yuuri explained. ”Plus, that should be enough punishment that the dean won’t never take bullying lightly anymore. After Viktor’s done with him he’ll probably write a note for his successor to be careful not to anger him.”  
Yura chuckled. Evilly – to Yuuri’s delight.  
“And I’m going to talk with the campus security and the head of the sport department. Basically the college offered us a sheltered place and undisturbed training grounds; we even made a contract to advertise them in the next years if everything goes smoothly. But one social media post from our side or an official blacklisting notification of the ISU and they’re done.”  
“No coach, no scout - no one will set a foot on this campus anymore if athletes are ambushed and violated from other students.” Yura finished his scenario without much effort, his mind was back working again. “Great. I can’t wait to see their terrified faces.”

Yuuri might be the calmer and smaller one of their trio – he probably had more issues to fight thanks to his anxiety attacks – but aside from family and friends most people forgot his determination. Mixed up his calm and peaceful behavior with believing that he always avoided conflicts. He did, if he could manage. But all of them forgot that if he was drawn out of his shell to punch, the other side wouldn’t be standing afterwards.  
Those three attackers wouldn’t escape their harsh punishment. Yuuri would make sure of that.

“And how about I call Anna and Thea from Viktor’s theatre group?” He offered masking his raging emotions with care. “They’re good with styling and make-up and more or less worship the ground Viktor stays on. I’m sure they can fix your hair in no time.”  
Yura stirred and tried to get up but Yuuri held him in place. Today could have ended worse. Yura could have been beaten up more badly, could have gotten injuries that needed stitches or surgery or worse. Yuuri tried not to worry about it; he didn’t need his anxiety to take reign over this situation. Yet, Yura had to visit a hospital soon. A quick check-up would provide them hopefully with an all-clear-signal.  
For now, for a little while longer, he needed the warm and squirming assurance in his arms that they got off almost lightly this time.

* * *

 Shirley closed the door to the almost hidden staircase as quietly as possible. Confused and torn and bewildered she didn’t know what to think anymore. Yet, she felt the hot tears streaming down as she tapped her cheeks carefully.

Family.

She had taken her crusade on a family. Maybe an odd one, but family nevertheless. Why did Katsuki never stop her? Why did Yuri never tell her the truth? Why?!  
She was an idiot.  
They didn’t trust her.  
Obviously.

She had dealt with Yuri the same way the world had treated her ever since. With rejection, with prejudices, with rashly judgment. Shouldn’t she have known better? Shouldn’t she have seen the signs as Adam kept her at distance that she was in the wrong?

Before she could return to the classroom Shirley spotted Viktor several meters afar. He leaned against the plain wall, gaze unfocussed somewhere in the distance. But Shirley didn’t mistake his rigid stand with patience. She sensed the rage that tormented that gorgeous man inside. He was mad, unbelievable mad.  
Clenching and unclenching his fist while humming a tune she didn’t catch.  
Yet she tried to slip past him unnoticed.  
“We managed worse.” His tone was void of emotions. “Especially those two will arise stronger from that. They always do.”  
Maybe he wanted to comfort her; to soothe the worry Chelsea clearly admitted before. But Shirley just wanted to bury a hole and vanish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll confess: I added Yuuri's POV because I totally love writing YuuYu moments ... ^^"  
> And I took another route to reveal the whole ordeal to Shilrey, simply embarrissing her didn't suffice to me ... what do you think?


	8. Resonances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first draft of this chapter was called ‘Revenge’ – I was up to chop off some heads – literally. ;)  
> But I like my works realistic, at least a good portion of real life has to be found. (I also researched some U.S. colleges, possible ice rinks, undergrads … and I added a good chunk of fiction to it.)  
> So. Revenge. How to kick someone out of a college football team? Asking my better half and NFL/NBA expert first I was left with a feeling of cold disbelief. It’s quite hard to achieve this. :O  
> Dear mob with torches who wishes to avenge our Yura: I’ve worked my way around this topic to give it a realistic touch. (Don’t scowl now :D I love our little kitten way too to let those attackers slip away unscathed)  
> That’s why chapter 8 is called ‘Resonances’ now, I’m showing you the echo of that attack, how college, friends and unfortunately some idiots reacted.

The next day Shirley expected the college to burn or even been shredded to tiny, tiny bits after those three had their revenge.  
Instead, nothing happened. The day started like every other Tuesday, the classes rolled on like always, some interesting some droning, but slowly Shirley started to panic. When would the impact happen? Especially since Katsuki and Yuri seemed to have vanished into thin air.  
The powerful weapons called fame, money and influence stroke in the afternoon. From her seat at the window Shirley could see the dean approaching with fast, long strides; Viktor trailing right behind him. They entered the sports department and left soon after with one guy in tow, heading for the science buildings. At first glance, Shirley knew that the guy must be one of the football players who attacked Yuri.

At the aftermath, social media exploded - at least those channels and sites that circulated around the college. Soon the news were told and re-told, but Shirley suspected that everyone blew up some detail or changed it as his or her own will. By the time she arrived at the cafeteria Shirley had to fight through a storm of gossip, the headlines were screaming everywhere: THREE STUDENTS EXPELLED. RUSSIAN PUNK STRIKES AGAIN. FOOTBALL TEAM LOSES TWO IMPORTANT PLAYERS!!

Hours later an email from the dean plopped up in every student account. Shirley skimmed the paragraphs until she found a link that led to an official video. The dean and the head of the sports department lamented the incident, expressed their sadness and concluded into expelling the three attackers. Overall it sounded a bit lame and barren but at least it conveyed the right message.  
Fame, money, and influence had thrown the first punch forcing the college to react. Shirley watched it twice with a bright smile blooming on her face. Those jerks definitely deserved it.

Unfortunately, the world and especially humans don’t change that easily.

* * *

 

„You probably heard the commotion two days ago?“ Their teacher asked them during the next class and earned several nods. “Since you’re all Sports Management undergrads I want you to discuss how you would have reacted as a coach in this situation.”  
He drew up a chart on the smart board, summarizing the situation:

 _Victim: Yuri_  
broken into his dorm room, assaulted and hit  
 humiliated, mentally tormented  
several minor mobbing incidents before; done by the foot ball team  
 like destroying gear and personal items  
Recent attack scheduled right before a big competition, clearly leaving him at disadvantage  
breach of agreement with RSU since the college was labeled as a safe training ground

“He’s an athlete on a exchange program?”, Shirley asked dumb-founded.  
Chelsea joined the discussion, sighing briskly. “Yuri is Russia’s top figure skater; he has won more medals than you can count and broken several world records. He’s been training under disguise here for this season and the up-coming two years.”  
Their teacher opened a link that led to the official ISU homepage where the punk was featured in all his glory. Shirley didn’t get all the names and events but boy … that twerp was awfully successful.  
Damn, even the teacher was better informed than her.

 _Attackers: Ron, Matthew (WR), Noah (RB)_  
said they were drinking the night together but got in a ‘friendly’ brawl  
often clash with his arrogant attitude, complaining that Yuri looks down on them  
cut hair due to losing a bet  
currently suspended from the football team

“What did Yuri’s coach do?” Someone asked. “He’s staying with his coach, isn’t he?”  
“Katsuki pressed charges and demanded to expel them. Plus he reported an offense against the attackers at the local police and campus security.”  
Their teacher was greeted with deafening silence.  
“Katsuki?!” Jones yelled. “Is that punk’s coach!?”

The other students would describe Katsuki as a calm and easy person, way too humble to get a foot down in sports business. He was clever, but he lacked the right attitude to survive in world full of sharks. He was more like a dolphin or at the beginning thanks to his crutch like a turtle. That wasn’t all bad but unfitting for competition where you need a strong mind and even stronger determination. At least most of the students shared that thought before they listened to Viktor’s praising two days ago. But the lesser part looked Katsuki up since everyone bragged about the expulsion.  
  
Shirley almost banged her head against the table. Speaking of that punk … those two had totally different personalities … How could they work with each other?  
Still this explained the outrageously big time they spent together.  
“My, my.” Their teacher smiled nevertheless. “He never told you?”  
Chelsea grinned into her cup of coffee. She was such a bad liar.  
“NO!” Some students raged.  
“Do we know that Yuri is not lying?” A girl two rows in front asked.  
Chelsea groaned loudly making Shirley smile. She didn’t know why ‘flower girl’ – as she dubbed her – granted her with her presence today but she was a entertaining seat mate no less.  
“I’ve listed both sides since every conflict contains at least two.” Their teacher said, returning to their topic. “Who would you believe more? The football players?”  
Almost everyone held up their hands for voting.  
The sight hurt Shirley like an oversized icicle that was thrust into her gut.

“The attack was that so called ‘emergency’ …” Tina concluded as always a bit too late. Their teacher feigned ignorance though.  
“Katsuki could have told us so.” A boy in the front row argued. “Sorry, but this stinks. They’re lying, this is just a sham to rescue that punk hellish reputation.”  
Oh dear. It was her fault, too. Like everyone else Shirley had fuelled the rumors, spread them, and animatedly discussed them. If she was honest with herself, she didn’t know a single fact about Yuri despite being Russian. She just thought she did.  
“Putting aside if someone’s lying or not.” Shirley started and tried to keep her voice level low although she clearly remembered Yuri wincing in pain. “If athletes are harming fellow athletes there has to be some kind of punishment.”  
“Yes.” Jones agreed. “But expulsion is a bit farfetched, isn’t it?”  
Shirley didn’t believe what he said. “Farfetched? We should not take mobbing and assaults lightly!”  
Someone behind them argued: “His haughty attitude triggered it.”

Chelsea snorted at that retort. “Great, just great. Every athlete or coach who I despise because they act like an ass sometimes can suffer from mobbing and assaults, since it’s their own fault. How many athletes have you met who were humble and nice and caring all the time?”  
Shirley would have sworn that Chelsea hinted at Katsuki.  
“I didn’t mean …”  
“Yes you did mean that!” Shirley almost shouted and banged her fist on the table. “We’re talking about ethical foundations in sports, guys, what consequences will an incident like Yuri’s cause? Think about organizations like USAAI – without a good reputation they’ll be disbanded. It’s just fair that those three jerks were suspended from football and expulsed from college.”  
The rest of the class murmured something but didn’t respond.  
  
“Does anyone know how college sports teams react if their members act against laws or ethical standards?” Their teacher asked, stirring the discussion into a new direction.  
“If Katsuki reported the assault the coach of the football team was contacted,” Jones explained seriously. “But it’s not that every coach really cares what his players are up to in their free time.”  
“There are several cases of pro players who had done a ton of shit and they’re still their team’s best man.” Liam provided. Up until now Shirley always listened to his opinions but now she was seeing deep red.“It’s not like major crimes like murder are overlooked but you won’t drop your best point guard or first wide receiver due to some college party gone wrong.”  
College party gone wrong? As hard as she had tried Shirley couldn’t forget the sight of Yuri curled up like the whole world had turned against him. Although she had tried to hunt him down for several weeks she never wanted to hurt him. And he was clearly hurt. Battered, bruised and humiliated. Why didn’t that matter to anyone? They fucking broke into his room!  
  
“Additionally, if those two are suspended in the Big Ten League, where Illinois is playing, they just have to move into another league”, their teacher continued.  
Chelsea choked on her coffee as Shirley needed a minute to let the information sink in. What?  
“Then those two can pack their stuff, change the federal state and start anew?” Chelsea exclaimed. “They can apply for a new college and a new team like nothing happened? That’s unfair! They should be kicked off every pro sport forever.”  
Grumbling and snorts echoed through the room.

“Your judging is too emotional.” Liam argued.  
“And you all just fear that our great football team will lose this season’s bowl!”  
“Loosing Matthew and Noah was a huge blow.” Liam revealed. “The dean has overdone his punishment in my opinion. They’re lots and lots of players who did a minor crime or two but in the end, their deeds for the team and their talent counts.”  
Another guy added his view to the discussion. “Do not forget the money from tickets and the sponsors. They’re a good advertisement for our college, too, if they’re able to play well.”

“You are telling me”, Shirley literally jumped from her seat, “the benefits of a functioning team count more than the harm of an individual athlete?”  
“He’s not even American, Shirley.” Liam replied and several guys nodded in agreement. “How is it even possible that a Japanese guy can force the college to expel someone? At least one fourth of our student body would be missing if every case of mobbing would be penalized like that. I would say someone, maybe even Katsuki inflated the story, that punk probably doesn’t know our customs. Katsuki should keep him on a tighter leash but he’s apparently not able to do that.”  
“Next time you or your future team is assaulted at an international event in I don’t care France or China”, Chelsea chimed in, “the officials there shouldn’t investigate the case because you aren’t French or Chinese and have no value in that country? Because you are not totally acquainted with French or Chinese lifestyle? Are you nuts?”  
“That’s something entirely different …”  
“YOU ARE DISGUSTING!” Shirley just grabbed her stuff and run, doors banging loudly behind her. She couldn’t believe the stubbornness and dumbness of her fellow students.

Shirley had trusted Katsuki’s words that he would easily remove those scumbags from sport. Her heart had squeezed and her breathing hitched as Yuri’s glum eyes had lit up at his suggestion. Like his coach/surrogate family member could righten the wrongs those attackers had done him.

But no … the world of competition had its own twisted rules …  
Shirley could change though, could make it better the next time she met them.  
This evening as soon as she had access to stable wi-fi Shirley started her research on Katsuki Yuri and Yuri Plisetsky. Hell, did she miss a lot!

* * *

 

At the end of the week, Katsuki and Yuri were still missing but Shirley started to believe that they were doing it on purpose. The campus was overflowing with rumors and false accusations, everyone clearly voted against Yuri being the victim.  
Then in the afternoon, only hours away before everyone could enjoy their freedom, the college’s official twitter account re-posted a video that was uploaded from one of Yuri’s attackers. Seconds later the college football team’s account also re-tweeted it, followed by the account of the Big Ten Division where Illinois competed in.  
Shirley would assume half of the students enrolled followed the college at Twitter in order to get information fast and easily. Thanks to that the video spread like breathing, every minute someone was probably watching it, sending it to friends … you know how it works.  
  
Curious she clicked on the link, too. She expected an apology or an explanation – she got a dark, grained mobile phone video that looked like it had been recorded at a dim-lit party. Yuri’s three attackers and several other guys were drinking leisurely, half-naked girls splayed over them, telling some dirty jokes Shirley didn’t listened to. No big reveal until they moved on to hard drugs. Despite the bad quality it was all clear that the two football players took cocaine and other stuff Shirley didn’t bother to look at further.  
Athletes consuming drugs were a no-go, a death sentence to every competitive career. You could get away with minor crimes, bad attitude … but drugs? No way.

The uproar was unique, one of a kind. Suddenly the video was the hot topic on campus and Yuri slipped out of focus.  
Although the college and some IT specialist tried to retrace the hacker they lost his trail somewhere at a server in Thailand. They deleted the video but the deed was long gone.  
Shirley silently smiled to herself; those three blockheads didn’t deserve any better.  
She had no proof but somehow she knew that Katsuki had carried out a sentence on his own. 

* * *

 

A whole week had passed since Yuri’s disappearance and Adam was still worrying what happened to his friend. Katsuki had texted him that everything was alright. They had to go through a check-up before their journey and he even sent a short ‘Leaving to Skate Canada now’ but Yuri was stubbornly silent.  
Yet Adam felt bad for him. Rumors were going wild that he had been in a nasty brawl with the Football team, which he had won because – quote from Rodney, one of the quarterbacks: “He cut his abnormal long braid, used it as a whip and lashed out on us.”  
Bullshit.  
Sometimes he wondered how some students passed the applications here.  
Adam drew two truths from that: Yuri had been hit by football players. Some ass he wished to strangle personally had cut Yuri’s wavy, long hair that took four years to grow and care for.  
  
Skate Canada itself clashed with his group work and part time job, so he didn’t watch Yuri skate. He didn’t need to. The moment he typed his name and ‘results Skate Canada’ into his search bar the internet kind of exploded with news articles: _Plisetsky fails at Skate Canada! Russian wunderkind finally done? - College life destroyed Yuri Plisetsky’s career – Former Olympic gold medalist places fourth – Perfection turned into self-destruction, is it time for Plisetsky to change coaches?_  
Still, he was relieved that the press didn’t catch the assault Yuri had been involved into.

It was Chelsea who helped clear his confusion as they met up for lunch in the cafeteria. Strange how fast he missed Katsuki’s homemade bentos which Yuri often brought to the rink. The food on campus lately always tasted … blech!  
“He’s not allowed to take strong pain medication,” Chelsea explained waving with her fork. “Worse case: it could be seen as doping. Move your arms over your head.”  
He complied.  
“Make a circle.”  
He did, too.  
“Copy that move when he bends his back to touch his skates. God, Adam, you’re as flexible as a stick. Do some Yoga from time to time. Your future husband would appreciate that.” She chuckled. “Nevertheless any movement must hurt like hell and Yuri has to move a lot plus hold his body tension.”

Without warning, Shirley flopped beside Chelsea. “They aimed for his ribs and arms. Probably even breathing hurts now.”  
“How do you know that?” Adam inquired, staring dumb-founded.  
“I’ve eavesdropped …” She turned red from embarrassment. “I’ve been the fool of the century and you didn’t stop me.”  
Adam smiled at that though. “Hurricane Shirley can’t be stopped. I’ve patiently waited for you to hit an obstacle that would steal your thunder.”  
“I’m sorry”, she whispered head facing her hands but Adam caught the tune well. Tears were brimming in her eyes when she sounded like that. “I want to make it up to you, Chelsea and especially Katsuki and Yuri.”  
Adam and Chelsea changed a glance and nodded. They had no idea how though.

He worried. Worried much. Yuri’s room at the dorm had been vacated; all his stuff vanished from one day to the next. Adam feared deeply that his coaches would pull him out of college. Anyway, he got beaten up enough so that he couldn’t skate properly.  
Adam had watched Yuri several times at training. He should have won without big efforts. He should have won with a landslide of points compared to the other competitors. Although Adam’s opinion was clearly biased Yuri should have won nevertheless.

“Maybe Yuri freaked out during his performance, couldn’t handle the rage anymore.” Chelsea continued like Shirley had always been a part of their group. “I remember our best player coloring her hair red and blue right before Olympics. She said she needed a change but every adult shoved his questions into her face if everything was alright, ect ect ect. Imagine how worse it must be for Yuri as Russia’s top skater?”  
“But he would prefer biting his tongue off before admitting the truth.” Adam continued shoving his cold pasta over the plate.

* * *

 

 At the next study group session, Tuesday evening, Shirley and the others didn’t get any work done. They refrained from discussing if the punishment was fair or not, if Yuri triggered the assault or not – instead their focused on Katsuki’s and Yuri’s career. They could spend weeks of study meetings until they had gathered all the facts and spent probably the same time for this mysterious Viktor afterwards. The ISU provided them with a good chunk of information; social media was like a vast paradise full of videos, photos and Tumblr postings. The moment they discovered #victuuri and #podiumfamily their laptops almost blazed and Chelsea watched delighted as her friends melted in awe.

“Oh, hey guys.” Four heads popped up as Katsuki walked into the café like nothing happened at all. “Seems like I’m late.” He shuffled uneasily though; before taking off his bag and coat in a fluid motion.  
Awkward.  
Shirley hastily closed a hundred tabs open.  
Awkward.  
Jones crashed his laptop close with a loud _thud_!  
Awkward.  
Just Tina enjoyed the tenth re-watch of Katsuki’s Eros routine before she plugged out her ear buds.

This is surreal, Shirley thought to herself. Clad in an oversized woolen sweater and skin tight yoga pants Katsuki looked as gorgeous as ever. Shirley couldn’t shake off the sight of his zealous skating routine of an up-tempo anime song he did for a charity event she watched seconds before ... Get a grip, girl! Focus!  
Especially since Yuri waited three steps behind him and burned holes into the former adoration club members.  
“What is he doing here?”, Jones asked pointing at Yuri.  
“Hi T.” Yuri greeted ignoring the rest of the group. Flower girl waved at him.  
Chuckling Katsuki pulled himself a stool. “Yura is still sulking over his fourth place in Canada and Viktor is driving him nuts so I suggested he could raid the counter with the cakes and cookies on my expense.” He smiled amusedly as the rest of the group gawked. Up until now Katsuki never shared so much personal information with them.  
“Chill, Jones.” Yuri sent them a death glare, voice sharp like a knife. “I just came to deliver a friendly reminder.”

All attention shifted to the young skater.

“The moment you pull a stunt on Katsudon I’m going to serve your heads on a silver platter.” Yuri’s brows knitted. “I already knew all of your secrets: Shirley’s team lost the Nationals because of her; she was at her personal low after her scumbag boyfriend dumped her. Jones … you’re rumored to be the next Michael Phelps until you broke your shoulder at a car accident, you were driving drunk, you dumb idiot. And Tina, you’re from a family full of tennis players, you’re three sisters all scored high at competitions but you seem to lack the skill. I really wondered why and found--”  
Chelsea’s gaze danced between the three, then she started to laugh heartily. “Look, the good girls are rewarded. No blackmailing on me!”

Slowly Katsuki closed the space between him and Yuri and patted his head lightly. “Koneko.”  
“What?! Didn’t you catch the last chord of ‘Eros’? Didn’t you see their hasty reaction to cover their laptops? They’re totally selling us out to the media if I don’t stop them. Almost everyone would do that now.”  
Katsuki sighed under his breath and changed his worried expression to a tender smile. “I can make my own decisions, can’t I?”  
Yuri sent them another death glare as if he wanted to say: Beware. I’ll always watch you.

Shirley didn’t need any more words or encouragement. She almost jumped at Yuri and drew him into a bone crushing hug so that he winced in pain. “I’m sorry, Yuri! I’m really sorry that I misjudged you! You’re like an angel! We won’t do you or Katsuki or Viktor any harm. I promise!”  
(She neither saw the vein at Yuri’s forehead pop up nor his seriously shocked face.)  
“An angel with a really dirty mouth.” Chelsea added jokingly. “But that makes you charming.”  
“Gosh … he’s a hot figure skating babe who can bend his feet over his head smiling.” Tina exclaimed cheerfully. “And your European skater boyfriend is hot stuff, too. You should him invite him over, punk.”  
Yuri flushed scarlet at that.  
“Hey!” Jones chimed in, suddenly acting jealous. “You’re forgetting _your boyfriend_ with a swimmer body here.”

Shirley could hear how Katsuki placed his stuff on the overly crowded table. He was always a neat one, shuffling papers and books aside. “We’ve brought you a bunch of Canadian pastries and some flasks of maple syrup as souvenirs, guys. Any preferences?”  
“I would rather know how good is your sex life?” Tina inquired, making Jones choke and Chelsea bark a laugh. “If I had to touch my husband all over during pair skate training, I wouldn’t spend my energy on the ice but on totally more fun things.”  
“Etoooo …” Katsuki huffed; buying himself time for an answer.  
“They can’t keep their hands off each other for three minutes! Katsudon!” Yuri roared. “Your crazy chick suffocates me, tear her off!”  
Shirley just pushed him onto an empty stool as Katsuki ordered so much cake the group could hardly eat in one evening. They had a lot to catch up.

* * *

 

Wednesday noon - nine days after he had last seen Yuri and talked to him – Adam started to panic. Being desperate he started to follow Viktor’s and Katsuki’s IG accounts but those two were awfully silent, too. He spotted a nice overview of Toronto which quite an artistic angle (Katsuki) and a group photo with two other men during a game of the Mapple leaves (Viktor). But Yuri had turned on purpose. For their millions of fans it might look like he had moved a second to early. Adam wondered if he didn’t wanted to be seen.

“Hey, Adam”, a boy from Literature asked as he finally arrived at his class. “What do you think about that Russian punk?”  
“What?” Had he ever spoken to him before?  
“He kinda dragged you with him, right? Did he threaten you, too? I heard he beat up even more students last weekend and they’re going to sue him now.”  
“Oh”, he said casually, fuming on the inside. Assholes. “I’m not so into rumors. Sorry.”  
He didn’t look sorry.  
He really wanted to stuff their filthy mouths. Since he knew and had proof that Yuri had been out of the country.  
But Adam just shoved through the doors and almost forgot how to breathe as he spotted his crush on his usual seat.

Everyone present whispered and glared at Yuri – as usual no one decided to ask for his version of the story. They never did. They had never asked Adam how he felt being a target of bullying, too, just advised him to be less vulnerable, to stir less commotion with his attitude. (It hadn’t been the best idea to smother his crush at the kissing stall and declaring lightly drunk that he was gorgeous.)

Then Adam gasped at the sight of Yuri’s barely shoulder long hair although most of it was covered by the hood of his college jacket.

He did not run the last steps and meters. He approached him carefully as if he feared to startle him. A nasty bruise slowly faded on Yuri’s jaw and it hurt Adam to watch how lifeless his crush stared into nothingness. The rest of the class had ignored him so far, now they repelled him.  
Taking a deep breath Adam almost jumped at him, hugging him tightly. “You’re back!”  
“Let me go!” Yuri barked and everyone in class flinched at his loud voice. Adam’s a bit startled, too, but held him more firmly.  
“No! I thought you moved to Russia or even farther away! You could at least drop a text now and then! And I’m angry, too, what those jerks did to you!”

Yuri blanched and fixed his gaze somewhere at the front. “Katsudon and Viktor helped me.”  
“You can ask me and Chelsea for help, too!”  
“Then stop hurting me first!” He hissed. “I have to deal with a lightly bruised rib.”  
“Oh ….” Adam reduced his force and nuzzled his neck instead. “Sorry, I’ve missed you!”  
Yuri relaxed so that he doesn’t feel like an iron beam anymore. (Meanwhile, Adam happily screamed inside his mind that’s hugging his crush. H-u-g-g-i-ng-! And his hair smelled like … ginger and lime. His favorite scent from now on.)  
“Okay.”  
“What no angry refusal?”  
“I could use some help.” Yuri finally admitted. “I have a sponsor’s meeting at the end of the week and I’ve been absent for nine days now ... Can I borrow your notes?”  
“Sure! We should review Hugo and Jules Verne, Mr. Middlesborrow kinda dropped a hint that we’ll meet those two again soon.”  
Adam took the seat next to Yuri, placing his books and laptop in front. He dared not to look, only glanced side-ways for a split-second but he would have sworn that Yuri was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew .... over 4k ... what a productive weekend! ^^  
> I'm excited and nervous all the same how you liked my way of dealing with those attackers. Tell me what do you think about punishment in sports? Did you like or disliked the chapter? :)


	9. Reunions

To everyone’s surprise Viktor showed up at the end of their next lesson on Thursday. Adam immediately discovered the light bags under his eyes, carefully concealed though. The last week must have been hard for him, too. Otherwise he looked as gorgeous and sexy as always. Dark-blue scarf against the cold, an expensive tailored brown coat and black dress pants – sometimes Adam wondered how Yuri would look if Viktor dressed him up.  
„Yura!“ He waved at Yuri. „Hurry!“  
“What?” Yuri scoffed beside Adam. “Don’t try to cheer me up, old man.”  
Viktor placed his hands against his hips drawing the attention of the whole class, teacher included. “Stop sulking, koneko. I’ve got good news.”  
One girl suddenly screeched “OMG! You’re Viktor Nikiforov!” and Adam wondered whether this was a daily routine for Viktor. Being famous sure had to be exhausting. All those screeches and fans popping out of nowhere.  
Next to him Yuri just rolled with his eyes.  
“Katsuki-Nikiforov”, Viktor replied with a smile as if he wanted the whole world to acknowledge his same sex marriage. To Adam, it was absolutely adorable.

“The hell! Now you’re blowing up my cover, too! Although you insisted on it from the start.” Yuri grabbed his things and was it at Viktor’s side in a blast; he almost jumped over seats and tables. “Has something happened?” The other students emptied the classroom in a more moderate pace, taking a glance here and there at those stunning Russian men. Adam could almost hear the gossip that would circulate the campus later on.  
“’Dr.-be-patient-we-need-more-time’ approved today.” The man patted Yuri’s head ever so lightly. “I thought you’d like to watch.”  
Yuri lit up like a two thousand watt light bulb. “He’s allowed to skate?”  
“No stunts, no jumps, nothing fun yet, but yes.”  
“Hell yes!” Yuri pumped his fist into the air and rushed outside. With a heart-shaped smile Viktor sent Adam a wave and strolled casually after him. Adam would bet he was charming girls and boys left and right.   
Allowed to skate … oh! Adam placed his jaw on his hands and swooned for a second or two. Katsuki was allowed back on the ice. Yuri had to be ecstatic, thrilled, … – there was no fitting description. But he could imagine how he would smile tenderly at his surrogate brother/coach.

Suddenly Viktor’s fangirl burst into a loud “FUCK! NO!” as she realized who Yuri was. “NOOO!!!”  
Yes, girl, you have picked for weeks on your idol’s family. How do want to fix that?   
“Ummmm”, fangirl turned to her seat mates, “maybe we should be a little bit nicer to Yuri from now on?”  
“WHAT?! WHY?”  
“I knew at least ten angels on campus … and … um … well … you don’t want to anger them.”  
Adam hid his grin behind a hand. Sweet revenge was priceless.

“Adam!” Yuri returned, panting heavily as if he had run all the way back. “Wanna join?”  
“What? Me?”  
The Russian man deadpanned, forest green eyes glistening with mischief. “Do I know another Adam?”  
He shook his head. “No … but I can’t really skate.”  
“I’ll show you. Do you have gloves with you?”   
“Yes?”  
“Good.”  
He gawked at this offer – who didn’t want to learn something from his crush that probably included holding hands? (And missed at least a dozen’s of surprised squeaks and stares from their class mates. That punk could actually communicate nicely with other people?)  
“Coming!” Adam rushed as fast as Yuri out of the room, leaving a very confused class behind. 

* * *

 

Somehow the news of Katsuki’s biggest step to recovery set off a small party at the ice rink.   
Adam arrived a bit late since Mrs. Gonzales helped to pick rental skates in his size first. The moment he spotted Katsuki he was all alone on the ice, gliding with eyes closed. He didn’t execute any stunts or specific figures he just glided in wide circles and enjoyed himself. Enjoyed the sound of his blades.  
Only his appearance and blissful smile inspired Adam to do … he didn’t know yet … greater things than possible. That guy was walking like a dancer, always flowing to an unheard rhythm but he was magic on ice. Adam couldn’t tear off his eyes.  
At the boarders half of the hockey team waited and burst into a loud cheer as Katsuki pulled into a stop. He smiled thankfully at them, excusing himself for using the rink during their training.  
“Go on!” The captain cheered. “We’re on the ice every day since start of term. You certainly have to catch up.”

A joyful laugh bubbled up from Katsuki’s lips and he spread his arm invitingly then. The next second Yuri rushed to him, spraying ice as he stopped right beside him. Adam had never seen him as relieved and happy and joyful.  
Injuries were devastating; Adam had already done his research. Athletes weren’t beyond injuring themselves, the form of sport didn’t matter but they seldom reached the level they had before. Injuries meant a sudden halt for their careers and often it’s ending. Adam had never dared to ask whether Katsuki could join a competition again. Up until now he avoided the topic for Yuri’s sake.

The party suddenly became an event as Chelsea burst through the inner rink doors. “Yay! You did it!” She screamed hopping down the stairs and somehow putting on her skates the same time.  
“Don’t you have classes?” Katsuki yelled to her.  
“Skipping is quite fancy!” She laughed as she pulled the other ice hockey players to the ice, too. “You should try it from time to time. Apart from heavy discussions about ethical values and Liam being a dick I couldn’t miss this huge day, could I?”  
With Chelsea present she started a mock up shoot out game where even Yuri and Katsuki had to participate. Laughter and claps soon filled the rink as Adam settled for a seat in the front row. Barging in without knowing how to skate seemed inappropriate. Therefore he took a photo or two. Or like a dozen. 

* * *

 

Without warning Viktor settled beside him. They hadn’t interacted much up until now but Adam had learned how important the man was for Yuri. Besides being his coach, they’re family. Adam had guessed that they were half brothers or something like a patch-work thing. The truth had been a bit confusing though.   
After the death of Yuri’s last family member years ago Viktor adopted the underage boy before the RSU kicked him out for not having a proper guardian. Russian bureaucracy seemed as difficult as American because Yuri legally added Viktor’s birth name while Viktor chose a double-name when he married Katsuki. In the end the outcome was the same.   
“It was no big deal”, Adam remembered Yuri’s blushing face though. “We practically lived together since Viktor returned to St. Petersburg with Katsudon. Basically it was just a change on the official papers.”

Viktor watched his family lovingly. “Did you have to introduce yourself and declare your reasons for deciding on your degree as well?” The sudden topic of their first conversation surprised Adam but he went with the flow easily.  
“Yes, but Yuri just said ‘Books aren’t noisy’.” He chuckled tenderly at the memory. “We’re quite annoyed.”  
Viktor shook his head smiling. “I’ve met my husband in a phase of my life where I lost all my inspiration and devotion – my skating routine had become lackluster. I always thought that he rescued me from my darkness but lately I’m wondering if he rescued both of us. He won’t say it aloud but Yura had to be independent at a very young age which boiled this boundless rage inside. Everyone still treated him like a kid back then.”

They turned to watch Katsuki skate leisurely as Yuri swiveled and raced around him, throwing insults and mocking him like breathing. Nevertheless he took great care of him as if he feared another fall.  
“Yuuri and I lived in Japan for a year but then moved together right after eloping. The first months in St. Petersburg weren’t all lovely. We fought, we made mistakes, we weren’t used to live as couple, neither of us. Plus my fans and some higher-ups of the RSF started attacking my Yuuri verbally for”, Viktor quoted on air, “’making me gay’.”   
Adam snorted at that much to Viktor’s delight.   
“I was more scared than ever that he would leave me, that the pressure was too much. But in our second month boxes kept piling up at our apartment.” Viktor laughed at the memory. “It takes a while to ship from the US or Japan to Russia but my Yuuri’s family and friends from Detroit had sent all of his books – like three hundred in Japanese and five hundred in English or even more – to our new home at his request. After all that trouble we’d been through my husband didn’t doubt that our relationship would work out, I felt so unbelievable stupid … and started buying book cases and looked for limited bookends and special editions.”

Yuri had kept the story how Viktor and Katsuki meet short, only mumbling about drunken dance-offs and pole dancing after a banquet in Sochi. The media painted a different story, making it sound Cinderella-like and forgot juicy details like pole dancing. Apparently the ‘Victuuri’ shippers kept a very detailed chronicle, even after Viktor retired officially.   
Adam had watched the videos of their only season together as a podium family in awe, before Viktor had announced that he wanted to leave unscathed at the best moment possible. Being 29 was like being a granddad in figure skating!

“Yuuri can make music with his body and tell a story while skating. He loves to tell stories in his very own way. Classics, all those classics, French theatre plays, Greek sagas, American novels, books full with poems … he used them all for reference.” Viktor smiled fondly during his recital. “The even bigger surprise was when Yura started to read all those, too, as if he needed to catch up. Another two months later I often found them discussing books they’ve read and reread; debating over ideas for routines and finally moving on to Russian authors. Yura translated as my husband wasn’t fluent then, but he helped Yura to get all the hidden meanings … he was barely sixteen.”

The cheerful and carefree party suddenly turned heavy and meaningful.   
Rumors were still flying around, blown out of proportion and Adam had silently vowed to himself to keep a good eye at Yuri all the time he could manage. He was no fighter, two was still better than being alone.   
Additionally the football fans turned against Katsuki who caused the expulsion of their key players. Katsuki didn’t budge, explained calm and humbly his reasons – still the anger was quickly building up nowadays. His Sports Management teacher had leaked his status as a coach but surely for other purposes. He had wanted to teach his students a real life lesson, discuss the hard decisions coaches had to make, though most of them turned a blind eye and deaf ears.

The campus had turned into a battlefield meanwhile as a girl’s gang of ten aggressive chicks with cat accessories participated in the hustle, too. They didn’t listen to anyone of the student body, they weren’t scared by big burly football players but they knew very well how to scratch and pounce.  
Suddenly Adam’s top priority had shifted to spot angels, enter the rink via the back door and often run for his life; Yuri always dragging Adam with him.  
Honestly - it was quite thrilling and entertaining …

* * *

 “My husband made me realize how lonely Yura was.” Viktor continued and Adam turned his attention back on the man. “He always forced him to eat dinner with us, watch a movie, asked for sights … We tease him a lot, he’s still so young and angry and feisty, I can’t help but mock him, but my Yuuri was the first one to treat Yura as an equal. They’re both really skillful, they share the same passion and determination that’s why – I suppose – my husband saw his loneliness, too. Not only my own.”

“Why are you telling me all this?” Adam finally asked.  
Viktor took out his phone and started to record the little show presented. “You saw it, too. I don’t know how I can thank you for this. For not giving up. For being persistent until Yura acknowledged you as his friend. He always yells that he doesn’t need anyone but it’s quite the opposite.”  
On the ice Yuri and Katsuki took place in the exact same position, only a few meters apart. On a cue from Viktor they started to skate slowly, but tantalizing nevertheless. They’re mimicking each other, shadow skating the basics of Yuri’s current Free Skate step sequence, gazes locked to each other all the time. In the end Katsuki drew him into a hug which Yuri accepted gladly. Their laughter chimed and tingled over the ice, wrapping up everyone present in their happiness.

“Years ago my husband said in an interview that skating had always been the biggest part of his life he cannot remember a time off the ice since he was six. The ice, especially his home rink, were always his last resort when life took a sudden turn in the wrong direction.” Viktor shuddered visibly but forced himself to speak. “After the accident some reporters sneaked illegally into the hospital and released photos of Yuuri’s condition; Yura and I had to attend World’s then. He was on high pain medication and bed-ridden for two weeks, his leg full of rods and screws and … The media blamed Yura, assaulted him since he isn’t the person who begs for forgiveness on national television. To them he was the reason why the Japanese skating ace was going to fall apart, was annihilated.”

“Does he look annihilated to you?”, Viktor asked.   
Adam shook his head vigorously. With a ding his own phone lit up as Viktor had sent him the video he recorded of his beloved ones dancing on their blades.  
“So Yuri skates Katsuki’s old routines for making amends then?” Otherwise Adam didn’t knew why they could move so in sync.  
“No.” Viktor replied easily. “They’re both excelling at totally different parts. The moment my husband regained back full consciousness Yura literally threw his silver medal from World’s against his head and yelled so loudly a nurse came rushing in: ‘Viktor made me loose against JJ, he’s no use as a coach, so I need you to choreograph routines that can beat everyone.’ He desperately wanted to keep my Yuuri busy and he complied.”  
“Charming.” Adam laughed.  
Viktor pondered a moment though, his gaze never leaving the ice, until he faced Adam with a small, serious smile.  
“Beside Yuuri, myself and Beka, another young skating prodigy, you’re the first one Yura actually admitted into his life. I’m telling you all this because it’s my wish that you treat him well.”

Adam wanted to ask: What about Chelsea?  
But he didn’t.  
His mind went blank for minute before his thoughts somersaulted. Did that mean? He gauged Viktor with a questioning look who feigned ignorance now.   
Did he just have a kind of ‘fatherly’ talk and was being acknowledged as … as …?   
“Wow.” He whispered taken aback; savoring the moment.

* * *

 

“Yura, you forgetting your friend here.” Viktor suddenly declared and pointed at Adam. “Although he’s quite good company, didn’t you want to teach him?”  
Like a lightning bolt Yuri appeared, grinning apologetically. “First I show you how to lace your skates, alright?”  
He stepped out off the ice, put his blade guards on like a reflex and sat the next second so unbelievable close Adam forgot how to breathe. Somehow their personal space shrunk to zero, bumping knees and elbows like nothing. Yet, Adam didn’t get his hopes up. Yuri never seemed to acknowledge romantic feelings (despite nagging about his sappy pseudo dads). He needed a friend now, someone else supporting him unconditionally, showing him love and care when the rest of the college labeled him as a thug.

“Back in Russia I helped teaching children to skate.” Yuri happily told him while checking Adam’s skates. “Those little monsters were a real test of patience but Yakov would tip me with extra hours at the rink if I did my job well. So, I’m really good at teaching, you’ll learn it in no time.”  
Adam nodded as his gaze lingered a moment too long on Yuri’s soft lips and forest green eyes that sparkled from joy. He could wait another couple of weeks before he finally dared a move on him. Maybe after his next tournament or after this GPF-thing Yuri had started to talk of more often.   
His knees wobbled as he set out on the ice, Yuri pulling him gently forwards. The urge to kiss that gorgeous boy or to initiate touches which were bolder than a casual hug never left Adam recently. But in the meantime it was enough to be next to this whirlwind full of surprises called Yuri.

As soon as he could held a stable position Adam looked out for Viktor und Katsuki. He read the articles, seen the videos, listened to Yuri’s stories – but had never seen them together after that passionate kissing in the rain. With Yuri slowly opening up to him it seemed like he was allowed meet both of them, like he was finally fully admitted into their circle.  
The couple was gliding over the ice, hands clasped, movement completely in sync. Adam could feel their strong bond with eyes closed. They were radiating.

In the background the ice hockey players switched to training leisurely as Chelsea declared from the stands: “I booked a table for at least twenty people at Giovanni’s in town. Despite Viktor who’s here with his car?”  
Several hands were raised into the air.  
“Good.” The ex-hockey player beamed. “The best way to celebrate a comeback is an offensively high amount of carbs!”  
“Don’t forget insanely high amount of sugar like in tiramisu!” Someone yelled.  
“And lots of bottles of wine”, Viktor added with his heart-shaped smile, “and champagne!” Somehow Katsuki blushed furiously at this remark.  
“Keep that for the after party, old man”, Yuri groaned so that half of the rink mates burst into laughter.

* * *

 

Almost at midnight, after everyone went their separate ways home (Yuri temporally moved back in) Adam checked his Instagram out of a habit and smiled at the at least 100,000 notifications popping up.  
Sometimes during the loud but funny dinner Viktor uploaded the skating video at his IG:

**First time together on ice since May. The soft strangled sounds were me trying not to cry from joy. <3 #victuuri #skatingfamily #katsuki-nikiforov #neverstopfighting**

_\- OMG, I’m crying right now! -_

_\- Me too, me too. -_

_\- Does that mean a COMEBACK? -_

_\- This is beautiful! I can die in peace now! -_

_\- You look super relaxed,_ **@katsudon_yuuri** _Happy for you three! :)))) Cheer for me at Skate America! -_

_-_ **@pichit+chuu** Sure. _∠_ _(^_ _ー_ _^) Viktor and I have booked our stay weeks ago. -_

_\- Please, come back next season, Yuuri! Figure skating without you is lame … #NoErosNoFun -_

_\- My daughter and I are great fans of you, she even named her poodle Vic-chan, too. ^^ We wish you all the best! #victuurilovers -_

_\- This video made my day! Thank you! I always prayed for you to be back on the ice fast._

1,5 Mio. Hearts and more comments than Adam could ever read in his life followed. Though a lot of fellow competitors, active and retired, squished themselves between the massive shout outs from fans.

Yuri had answered with a photo later, showing his ‘dads’ lazily skating around at the rink:

**Biggest saps in the world reunited, too. So disgustingly sweet I could gag. #katsuki-nikiforov #neverstopfighting**

Viktor had bent his head slightly to give Katsuki a kiss on his right hand, his ring glittering in the light. To Adam it seemed like a love declaration at the same time a renewal of the promises they’d given to each other years ago.  
Suddenly his quite unclear relationship goals shifted drastically. If he could ever find romance like those two had his life would be truly blessed.

The 100,000 notifications (they were still growing) resulted from a photo Katsuki uploaded himself. Mrs. Gonzalez, the good soul of the rink, had taken a group shot for them. Katsuki and Viktor leaned against the boards, the ice hockey players shuffled from behind as he, Yuri and Chelsea should have positioned themselves in front. But thank to Adam’s clumsiness he had lost his balance on the blades, which caused him to fall on his butt. Eyes clenched shut from sudden pain, Yuri and Chelsea kneeled next to him, clearly worried. Everyone else was leaning down to them, some laughing, some looking shocked, but overall enjoying the moment.

The caption read:

**When one door closes another opens. So thankful to have met you all. @Alaskan_Chelsea_T @freestyleAdam @illinihockeyofficial #newchallenges #backtocollege #wecalleverythingontheicelove #katsuki-nikiforov**

_\- Glad you’re back healthy! -_

_\- Can’t wait for next season to see you at GPF in Paris! -_

_\- Hold a sec, I knew this rink! Woah! Am I the first to notice? #holyshit -_

_\- What do you mean? -_

_\- This looks like fun! Glad you’re recovered,_ **@katsudon_yuuri** _-_

_\- That’s the ice hockey team of Urbana-Champaign! #Illinihockey I’ve watched them last week against Oklahoma! Is this real??? -_

_\- O________O -_

_\- You mean? -_

_\- Please come back next season! -_

_\- Thank you,_ **@katsudon_yuuri** _, you inspired me to never give up! -_

_\- T H E Y  A R E  I N  I L ? ? ? *grabs her car keys and is about to drive off* -_

_\- Maybe. ^.~ If you’re locals or students there we’d happy about your support! -_

_\- Viktor EFFING Nikiforov answered me! #bestdayofmylife -_

_\- ~Katsuki-Nikiforov~_ _^.^ -_

_\- What am I seeing here? Has the veil of secrecy been lifted? -_

_\- Call 911, I’m a student at UC :O #heartattack -_

_\- Then you should look out what surprise we have in stock for next February. ;) -_

_\- I’m the first one in the line, promise!_ **@katsudon_yuuri** _-_

* * *

 

_You missing the fun girl_ , Adam texted to Shirley later that night, eyes burning from reading a million comments, _check out @Yuri_N_P_official @v_nikiforov and @katsudon_yuuri . And join us next time. I’m sure they won’t mind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for more SNS stuff – tadaaa :D It’s my first time formatting something like this, so I’ll gladly take any advice you have for me.   
> I’m wrapping this story up now, the important parts are told, Adam’s side plus the love for books which I added for Yura is done, too, just a nice conclusion is missing now. :)   
> I don’t know why this idea was stuck in my head but I can clearly picture Yuuri and Yuri as a book nerds. It’s calm, no one bothers them and they can forget everything for an hour or two. :D  
> Dear loved ones! One chapter to go! ;)


	10. Every ending is just a new beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for your support, comments, kudos and love. Your encouragement has been the best writing inspiration for several months, so thank you again! You are the best! 
> 
> And I really hope that you enjoy the ending of my little tale! (I'm seriously nervous right now! (/^▽^)/ )  
> ( Edit: I dit it, I posted it after staring at AO3 like 30 minutes ... *goes hiding in the next corner* )
> 
> SkyGem, thank you, thank you, thank you. I don’t know it happened but your prompt opened up a well of imagination and I poured a 31k long story out of it. :O :D :*

Yuuri watched intently as Yura exited the ice rink after the warm-up phase for the NHK trophy. Beka who waited behind the boarders was holding out a water bottle to him. The tiniest smile graced his features but lately Yuuri started to spot the differences in his always calm behavior.  
“It’s strange, isn’t it?” Viktor asked him as he drew him closer.  
“A bit. There’s still the itch to skate out there and present a new routine. At the same time I’m feeling perfectly fine here.”  
“Yeah.”  
They were sitting in the stands of the rink, cuddling half indecently, since Yuuri discarded his legs over Viktor’s lap. For once he didn’t mind, they were on their own, surrounded by skaters and coaches, the official part of the event would start in a few hours.

“Yuuri-san, it’s good to see you fully recovered!” He looked up as Minami approached him with two other Japanese skaters in tow. Although not everyone listed at the JSF was competing today the NHK trophy often evolved to an unofficial gathering.  
“Good evening, Minami-kun.” Yuuri greeted but didn’t bother to change his position. Cuddling with Viktor was way too comfortable.  
“Is it true that you’re coaching Plisetsky-kun now?” The young men blushed furiously at the display of public affection and Yuuri felt a bit guilty that he messed with them. Minami was 21 now, but hadn’t grown much in the last years; off the ice he still looked like a bubbling goofy high school kid.  
“Hai.” He answered with a firm nod.

The young skaters in the background watched in awe as Viktor gently rubbed Yuuri’s right hand.  
“Oh …” Minami lowered his gaze to the ground. “That’s nice … I mean … good for him. Ano …”  
Minami started to retreat, his appearance utterly defeated, nevertheless Yuuri waited until he was a few steps away.  
“If you’re still interested, Minami-kun, you know how to contact me after the GPF. But keep in mind that I’m going to stay in the US for the next years.” That little ball of sunshine would be a great rival for Yura; Yuuri almost could hear them shouting challenges at each other.  
The young man spun on his heels with the biggest grin Yuuri had ever seen. At the same time Minami was tearing up and trying hard not to start sobbing on the spot. He clearly understood the hidden meaning of Yuuri’s proposal.  
“I should warn you”, Viktor chimed in. “He’s brutal, ruthless and stubborn.”  
Minami gasped for air. “You’re joking, Viktor-san!”

“My, my, love, you’re in great demand.” Viktor whispered into his ear. “Yet no one dared to ask me face to face, all I get are stiff and formal requests per mail. The RSF contacts me like twice a week.”  
Yuuri chuckled lightly. “No one dares to ask the living legend to be his coach.”  
“You did! Okay, you’re drunk like there was no tomorrow …” Viktor wondered aloud as the three figures disappeared between the stands.“Should I initiate a drinking battle at the next banquet and wait who tries to approach me?”  
“Really, Vic-chan? You can’t be serious!” Yuuri barked a joyful laugh so that several heads were turning in their direction.

A few meters away, Yura sent them a questioning look over his shoulder but Viktor waved him off. He and Yuuri knew by heart that the young skater had to tell his friend a lot of stories. Their kitten threw his arms in the air as he probably re-told some episode of his college life. This or how he started to rescue every stray cat in town. They couldn’t be totally sure.

“When are you going to tell Yura?” Viktor asked and pressed a light kiss against Yuuri’s temple.  
“Later. After his FS.”  
“He’s going to understand.”  
“He’s going to be very angry.” Yuuri joked, listening to the scritch-scratch on the ice and inhaling the cold air.  
Yuuri still loved the ice dearly, he sometimes missed the thrill of competitions though he wasn’t regretting anymore. Being a coach couldn’t be compared to competing but it was fulfilling, too; in a more settled way.

“Can I see it again, Vic-chan?” He demanded almost whispering.  
Viktor secured his hold on Yuuri’s hip as his free hand dove for a transparent document case. Inside was the official purchase agreement that Viktor had bought the Ice Castle in Hasetsu; plus a contract that appointed Yuuri as the silent second owner.  
“Merry Christmas.” Viktor joked and soaked in their combined warmth.  
“It’s too early for that.”  
“Belated happy birthday then?”  
Yuuri chuckled lightly at that. “As if you would need a reason to spoil me.”  
“My responsibility as your husband is to protect you and the things you love. Yuuko and Takeshi had hinted now and then that they’re facing financial difficulties … so I thought this way you never have to worry, love. It’ll be always accessible for you to skate.” Viktor nuzzled Yuuri’s hair with his nose. “I’ve contacted a realtor, too, she dug out a two cozy houses in the area. We could make one of them our off-season residence. Nothing big, just a guest room for our kitten since everyone else can stay at the hot springs. And a backyard for our future flock of poodles.”  
“That sounds wonderful.”

Back in Japan everyone knew them, Yuuri even wondered if he was more often recognized than Viktor. It was still strange but somehow Yuuri didn’t stress over it anymore. Months ago he had been so sure that he wanted to vanish out of the ever watching public eye. It was still nerve-wrecking to him, all those questions about private and public parts of his life but he discovered he didn’t want to miss it anymore.  
They were cherished. Treated with respect. (At least if he forgot that handful of super annoying reporters.)  
It helped when he was in doubt. (Viktor made sure that it didn’t enhance his doubts though.)  
It helped to set some things right again.  
Due to his injury he had decided to stay undercover in Illinois at first. It had been necessary, but it caused so many misunderstandings, too. Especially for Yura who almost drove himself into a dangerous corner.

Just before the whole college was turning against them he and Viktor had called out to their fans and everyone interested. One photo and one video had been enough - suddenly many tables were turned in their favor.  
Yuuri had underestimated the power of the crowd. They had kind of crashed into their college, evoking grudges and lack of understanding. But now they were slowly building up connections, using their publicity (Yuuri didn’t dare to call it fame, he wasn’t that famous on his own, was he?) as a shield. Figure skating fans who understood how hard and demanding their sport could be supported them. Stood up against all those who still resented them for weakening the football team. Against those who still tended to be homophobic asses.

Revealing their identities and whereabouts had been a gamble but in the end Yuuri had to note: They weren’t alone. A tiny number of fans were a nuisance (especially when they got carried away) but the rest of them were their stronghold.  
Thanks to them Yura wasn’t a target anymore which relieved Yuuri more than anything. Well, therefore he had to fight off a handful of angels but that was like daily business to him.

In August they had been hidden away.  
Now, in December they were an asset of the college, pulling in people and now and then the media, too. Viktor and Yuuri learned long ago how to play their cards right.  
The next football player daring to make a move on them would be crushed by their defense.

Yuuri was planning to be respected by the locals right from the start next time. Seattle, he repeated the name of the city in his mind as his finger stroked the edges of the case in his hand. Seattle. They still had to sign the tenancy agreement since they were lacking additional space but everything was practically set. Except Viktor surprised him another time and bought the whole area.  
Even Yura had already agreed that Seattle was alright to him. Seattle. Yuuri couldn’t suppress his wide grin anymore.  
“I can’t wait to have my degree.”  
“We’ve got a lot to accomplish until then.” Viktor kissed him again, this time aiming for the corner of his mouth.

“We can give skating lessons to beginners.” Yuuri started, gazing into the distance and slowly forgetting his surroundings. “And we have to establish a class for kids who aren’t that well-off, too.”  
“Sure.” Viktor intertwined their fingers, their golden wedding bands tingling softly as their touched. “We should give workshops how to be the best coaches.” He joked and laughter rippled down his chest. “We’ve survived Yura and it ended quite well.”  
Yuuri nudged him for that.  
“We could make little shows for the breaks at ice hockey games. Something breathtaking and fun.”  
“Maybe we should ask Chelsea, if she’s interested in building up a girl’s division.” Yuuri added, liking more and more the possibilities waiting ahead. “The Seattle Flowers, their logo could be a small apple blossom. E-e! I shouldn’t name them, that sounds way too cute!”

Viktor’s steady breathing centered him; his warmth engulfed him as Yuuri settled to draw light patterns on his husband’s torso. His anxiety was silent, almost forgotten, it was a bit frightening how calm and secure he felt although being in a foreign arena, surrounded by fellow athletes who gladly wanted to steal their success.  
Yuuri glanced over to the spot where Yura and Otabek were still chatting and relaxing before the competition started. At least those two were at ease, too.

“Maybe we should introduce an annual skating event at the Ice Castle to support the rink.” Yuuri continued undeterred.  
“Our rink.” Viktor corrected him with a heart-shaped smile.  
“Our rink.” Yuuri blushed. “My ice prince gifted me with a castle… Hopefully the press gets never wind of that.”  
Gradually the competing skaters and coaches left, heading out for interviews, last minute improvements or a quick resting period. Viktor just shuffled Yuuri closer, snuggled around him until nothing would fit between them.  
“Soon we’re going to be owners of our own rink and our own skating facility.” Yuuri whispered as if this little bubble of happiness could burst when he spoke about it aloud. “If someone would have told me this five years prior I would have thought he’s crazy. It still sounds a bit crazy to me.”  
“It’s sounds exhilarating to me.” Viktor replied, his warm breath was caressing Yuuri’s ear and sent shivers down his spine.  
“Yeah, that too.”  
Everything was going to be fine in the end though as long as his gorgeous, caring and utterly wonderful husband stayed close to him.

* * *

 

At the first weekend in December Shirley persuaded one of her teachers to open up the Sports Management classroom for a public viewing of the NHK trophy Men Free Program. Due to a 14 hours time difference the skating would start at 5:30 in the morning. But since Yuri had scored first with his SP they could at least doze off a little while longer.  
Katsuki, being back at his home country, was shamelessly featured, too. Waking up watching a best-of of his career wasn’t that bad.

Miraculously Adam, please-let-me-sleep-five-minutes-longer-Adam, took the role of organizing. He found out how to log into the live stream, he was the first in the classroom setting up the beamer. He even brought donuts and pastries and several big thermos with coffee. The simple idea of a live viewing took a life on its own. Additionally to Adam and the study group half of the Sports Management students showed up and some folk of Viktor’s theatre and costume design classes, too; tagging friends and skating fans along. Soon the classroom looked like a camping-pick nick-breakfast-meet-up.  
Everyone was sleepy and a bit grumpy but nevertheless thrilled what would happen and who would win the medals.

The day before Adam had already explained the rules and the procedure; showing everyone an overview of the Men Short Program. After several weeks following Yuri he was developing to a real skating fan, loving the costumes, the jumps and the music – he could gush about everything, if Shirley was honest. She already surrendered if she had to keep apart a lutz and a flip.  
“It’s time!” Adam announced and settled himself in a chair next to Shirley.

Katsuki and Viktor were moving out of the prepping area first, Yuri right behind them. The two men looked stunning in their dark blue – almost matching – suits. Official lanyards around their necks, serious looks on their faces; they were deep into coach-mode. Shirley had dubbed Katsuki’s personality shift like that: kochi mode. The second he talked about momentum, speed gaining for the right number of revolutions and all that ballet stuff Shirley was totally lost.

“Next on the ice is Yuri Nikiforov-Plisetsky representing Russia.” The voice-over commentator announced. “It has been silent around the young skater since he went studying to the US this summer and everyone feared that he let his training slide as he failed big at Skate Canada.” Adam loudly booed at that comment and earned several chuckles.  
On the screen Yuri took off his track suit and handed his blade guards to Viktor. He looked focused, still offered the two men a small smile.

“It’s the second season training under his coach Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov. The famous couple didn’t seem disturbed at the press conferences earlier, still Yuuri didn’t tell us if he was going to come back next year or staying as Plisetsky’s interim-coach.”  
A female voice interrupted the guy, apparently they were commentating as a duo. „Nevertheless Yuuri Katsuki surprised us this season, too. Plisetsky’s SP and FS are completely choreographed by him, something he has never done before, but thrilling all the same.”  
Some guys in the classroom whistled at that. Shirley had never expected that Yuuri had time to invent two complete dances between his stressful daily routines. Without his sweet personality she might have been a bit jealous.

On screen Katsuki drew Yuri into a short hug which Viktor soon joined as the spectators roared and applauded wildly. Yuri pulled out of the embrace and skated off.  
“But there is another first, Yuri’s outfit was tailored by two fellow students called Anna Thalbach and Thea Rousso, he especially asked to credit them today. They did a stunning job, I might say.”  
The mentioned girls in front flushed and almost fell from their stools.

Yuri wore black tights with metallic blue and green lines forming a structure similar to compound eyes of dragon flies. This had been his visual theme – a dragon fly which was zipping gracefully and silently through the air as it left the spectators in awe. The tights went seamlessly over to a black slim-fit undergarment where the metallic colors shaped a pattern similar to a dragonfly torso, enhancing Yuri’s ripped body. Scraps of blue and dark blue-green mesh were sewn into plus several streaks of the fabric also hung from his shoulders and upper arms.  
Shirley and Adam had seen one of the costume rehearsals and grinned excitedly. As soon as Yuri gained speed and went flying on the ice those streaks would resemble small wings almost like the real thing.

The skater took his position – waiting for the cue - and Adam fangirled over the make-up that accentuated his forest-green eyes. The pattern of sharp edges flowed over Yuri’s temples and was continued with strands of the same color in his hair. Viktor had clearly outdone himself this year, since Yuri looked fragile but mystically all the same.  
“Ladies and gentlemen”, the female announcer said, “Yuri Nikiforov-Plisetsky with his performance of ‘A Gem in the Sky’, an original piece composed by Katherine Abelashvili.”  
Adam squeezed Shirley’s hand as the tension reached its peak. Everyone present was glued to the screen. It was inspiring to see what Yuri had accomplished. Even more aspiring how Katsuki was building up his career as a coach.

Shirley and Adam never took their eyes of Yuri when he danced on the ice. Even if she had resented his behavior at first and took her time to warm up with him, she couldn’t look away. Yuri’s fluid and fast-paced movements captivated them; hold them hostage with each jump, step combination and each spin. They’re mesmerized. The angry Russian with the nasty mouth disappeared on the ice and the music brought out something ethereal, almost magically.  
Adam cooed how flexible Yuri was, cheeks flushed as his imagination run wild.  
But Shirley didn’t tease him for once as she refilled her coffee cup after the spectacular routine. She had her own thoughts to take in: What would have happened if Katsuki hadn't taken the seat next to her?

* * *

 

Viktor was staying a step behind as Yuuri led their kitten to the Kiss&Cry. He was hugging a plush cat desperately.  
“You did perfectly fine.”  
“Nah.”  
Yura was all tensed up, not daring to look at the spectators. The younger skater wanted to proof to the world that his knee injury wasn’t the end. He wanted to show everyone that he wasn’t the reason why the world was robbed of Yuuri Katsuki, Japan’s ace with a winning streak of three years. Especially in his home country. Yura never mentioned a single word but Yuuri knew from self-experience that the younger one perfected their routines until his feet bled and he almost broke down on the ice. He could win gold for him, with him, with their combined strengths. Yuuri Katsuki wasn’t skating but he was still on the ice.

Yuuri remembered similar situations a few years back with Viktor, he kept his voice low and subtle, too. “I’m thinking for a couple of weeks how to tell you and if I should tell you, koneko.” The younger skater perked up instantly. “I’m not allowed to do quads anymore. If I’m lucky I can do triples, though I shouldn’t strain my knee.”  
Yura teared up and strangled the plushy almost to death.  
“Hush.” Yuuri patted him on the head like he always did. “I’ve said it billion times and I’ll repeat it until you believe me: it’s not your fault. I can still skate and ---“  
“But …”

Yuuri drew him into a hug. “I can skate and dance and teach and so many things I still have to discover. I’m twenty-eight, not dead. Two thirds of my life are still in front of me. But you have yet so many challenges to face, koneko. So, if you’re still thinking it’s your fault, well, then you have to skate in my place and win for me, too. It’ll be almost too easy for you if I’m not competing.” Viktor laughed at this heartily. “But show me your best.”  
At least Yura seemed a bit fueled up.

“You definitely have to top my winning streak. You’re the only one I want to pass my legacy on. Break my records, koneko, before someone else does. Like …”  
“… JJ.” Yura growled which conjured up a bright smile on both of his coach’s faces.  
Seconds later the judges announced Yura’s score and combined points: 308.1  
It wasn’t his best score but in the end he won gold nevertheless and had proven Japan to be worthy of Yuuri’s choreography. Plus he secured a place at the Grand Prix Final with this.

Before Yuuri’s injury in May they had laid out plans for the next two seasons, drafts for music and songs. They had had combinations and half-made routines to try out, they had thought their time together competing would have been (almost) unlimited. Yuuri had teased Yura endlessly that he had to strive harder if he ever wanted to land a quad axel clearly.  
But within seconds all of this had been torn apart. One wrong landing, one brutally insane feeling of pain.

He had been torn apart but Yura and Viktor put him together once more; showing him a side Yuuri never thought he could be capable of. Guiding, teaching, challenging, shaping – he loved being a coach.  
“We still have lot of improvement to do until the GPF.” Viktor announced, sounding more serious than ever. He threw his arms around them from behind and squished them together.  
“Right.” He smiled lovingly at his husband. “Let’s slay them.”

Yuuri expected that their kitten would hiss and push them away. Instead Yura buried his head into their chests and let the stress of the last weeks out.  
“But first, Yura.” Viktor smiled his heart-shaped smile happily. “We have to prepare the Gala dance!”  
“What did you choose?” Till now the two of them kept awfully silent but Yuuri didn’t pry.  
Yura head butted them groaning.  
“The song from the castle town dance in ‘Tangled’: Kingdom Dance. I assigned Otabek the role of Flynn. In the last video he sent me he was pretty good.”

And suddenly the groaning stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So … why didn’t I set someone up with Yuri?  
> The Otayuri fandom is huge and I can clearly understand why they see them as a couple. On the other hand both of them are young, living far, far apart and both of them haven’t the time to really focus on a relationship additionally to training and competing.  
> I liked the idea of someone getting pulled in by Yuri since he’s such an amazing character. Instead of Otabek who knows how stressful skating seasons are I wished for an outsider so Yuri would have to change. He would have to explain and open up. I wished for a partner who can show him love and life aside from his sport since he will hit his limits one day. He’s 15 at the end of the anime, 19 in my story – he has so many experiences ahead of him.  
> I didn’t dare to decide which guy would be the best choice and wrote an open ending. Which outcome would you have preferred?


End file.
